Before i knew it
by RangerRainbow
Summary: Bella and Tyson and Emma take a trip to Florence. But Tyson and there step mother Emma were murder and bella couldnt help but she unleashed her ability not knowing about it at all. She is a deadly weapon and has sworn to make things right. Rated T in case
1. Trailer

**Before I knew it Trailer!**

**I hope you like where it is going I don't really know! **

**But lucky for you I have the first chapter all ready for you guys to read! Please tell me what you think so you better REVIEW! **

What would you do if you saw your family being killed in front of you. By werewolf's? I wasn't sure what was going on until it was to late to realize. I stood my ground and that's when I found my evil non merciful side. I was a deadly weapon. I didn't care at that moment I just killed because what I had treasured had been taken away from me.

I would never see my brother, my adopted mother. My creator. Tyson and myself had loved her like she was our birth mother. On the outside I look fine. But on the inside im not. I don't let it so to anyone with an ability. It makes me feel weak. I must be strong so I can protect the rest of my kind from these animals.

I will have my vengeance and my family shall be avenged

1. I will save my kind from werewolf's

2. I will help those if they have problems with them

3. I will NOT stop until they are all gone

4. I will not love anyone like I loved my family

But little does Bella know that she wont love anyone like she loved her family because she is going to love a 1000 times stronger about the people she meets after 8 months living with the Volturi.


	2. My new home, and my new life

So this is going to be my second fanfiction ever!!!

But i would like to know what you think about it... i own everything!!!!! But of course the twilight character's i own Emma AND TYSON!!!! AND THE WEREWOLF PLOT THINGY I GOT GOING! THATS MINE TOOO! i hope...

Also... this is might be strange... im not sure if its going to be bella and jasper or bell and eddie...

Aka she is going to be secretly in love with him but because she is such a nice person she will be with Asswad. I don't much care for Edward or Alice but i still love Alice SHES THE PIXIE! But i prefer Jasper and not so much Bella so yeah... =3 i hope you like it! THE SONG IS MINE!

R&R THANK YOU!

* * *

Me, my brother, and our adopted mother Emma Have been going around the world exploring. But one day it was all changed and my life changed then. I can still remember the day were first meet Emma. It was the scariest day but also three days after. It was the best day ever. But shortly after that something changed MY life and the way i was always so happy. It was the day we decided to visit Florence.

**I'm sitting in a place,**

**I've heard of this one thing,**

**That I really want to be,**

**But I never knew just how,**

**Painful it would be to get what I want,**

_Flash back_

"_TYSON!" I screamed from one end of the house._

_Tyson's face appeared from around the corner of the stairs and said "What's wrong Izzy? I thought you said you loved yellow?"_

_I was covered in head to toe in yellow dye. My body was covered in yellow dye... My big brother was going to pay._

_I smiled like a little angel and said "What goes around comes around big brother." Tyson is 19 and I'm 17, sometimes I swear I was the adult in our home._

_Tyson frowned and said "You'll never get me little sis." I smiled at him and said "We will see about that." _

_I turned and went into the bathroom to take a shower to let the thought of what I would do to him sink in and that was all I had to do._

_After I had my shower I put on a pair of rainbow sock on my feet and a dark blue pair of skinny's along with a red t-shirt that said 'Live life like you mean it' it was my 16 birthday present from my brother and I loved it. I then went to my room and saw that my window was opened._

_I didn't remember ever opening it I sighed and closed it not thinking too much of it. When I went down stairs I saw a man creeping up behind my brother while he was watching the T.V. I quickly got the bat at the base of the steps and just as the man bit my brother and I heard him scream out in pain I smashed the bat to the man's head. _

_The man's eyes were ruby like red. He turned and lunged for my throat and all I could think of before I was smashed against the wall screaming in pain because of my neck someone appeared and ripped him off me._

_I was felt to see the face of a woman that appeared to be the age of 25. She was un-humanly beautiful. Then I felt the fire going through my veins. And I didn't scream once and took it silently. As did my brother Tyson._

_End of flash back._

_**But it was a happy day,**_

_**To know that you're loved,**_

_**And to know that they care for me,**_

_**It's the fact that they are gone,**_

_**Forever,**_

I have been feeling like I have been alone for most of my life. Ever since my brother Tyson and my somewhat mother Emma were killed by werewolf's I had made a promise on that day I would kill all the werewolf's that tried to hurt my kind. I've been going around from town to town and from city to city. But I never found them during the day only at night. I still remember it like it was a good movie that kept playing in my head.

_Flash back_

_Emma and Tyson plus me were walking down roads of Florence. We were heading to a hotel that we had decided to stay for our time where we're going to stay here. _

_Once we signed in at the main desk Emma looked back at us with a big smile and said "Come one kids LETS GO SHOPPING!" I laughed at my mother while Tyson said "But we just got here?" he cried like a little baby._

_The man at the desk looked at us with lust filled eyes and was eyeing me when I said to Tyson "Stop being a big baby we can do that after we do a little shopping." Tyson glared at me and our 'Mother' so to speak smiled. _

_Me and Emma and Tyson weren't big shoppers we only got what we needed as to opposed to wanted most the time. It was an over cast day, and we headed to the nearest clothing place buying two new outfits for our stay here._

_I got a pair of Black and red plaid skinny jeans, along with a rainbow coloured belt with black high tops and a, red t-shirt that had the used logo on it along with a black white tank to wear underneath it and a of course a black hoodie. I loved them with all my heart._

_Anyways once we got back to the hotel and put our outfits in our room we made a plan to go and see __Piazza San Giovanni. Once we were tired with being there we went outside and just walked around Florence._

_I felt like I was being watched and I looked over my shoulder and said to my family "Do you two feel like you're being watched?" they both looked at me and their faces said it all they had felt like that as well and we all stopped dead in our tracks as a powerful smell of went dog made our nose wrinkle._

_All the sudden a giant dog like human thing appeared out of nowhere and Emma had a look of horror and screamed to me and Tyson "RUN!" I didn't know what to do so both me and Tyson turned to run away with Emma but once we got a little way's away I heard a sinking screech. It was coming from Emma._

_I stood in horror as I watched my brother trying to help Emma fight off three dog like things now. I wasn't sure what to do but all I cloud do was stair in horror as I watched my Mom and my brother being torn apart in front of me._

_I was instantly mad and then I noticed for the first time ever that I had a power but I wasn't sure what it was. But it suddenly shot out towards Emma and Tyson a little too late. They had been torn apart and the next thing I knew I was tearing one of the beast apart._

_It cried and then the power that I had never discovered before today reached out and in circled around the second thing that was killing my family and was crushed by it, dyeing instantly. _

_I would have rushed over to my family's bodies but they were in a burning pile. There was another thing throwing my families dead parts into a fire before my eyes. I saw red and crushed him in my power as well and I threw all three of the beasts into the fire they started and I curled in a ball in the middle of the street dry sobbing._

_End of flash back_

**I'll never get to see them again, **

**but it makes me sad to know,**

**that they will never be here,**

**to hold my hand when I cry,**

**everything inside of me,**

**is turning sad,**

Ever since I got off the ground from crying in Florence I had vowed to myself I would kill all those things. Only to learn after a few weeks, that they were werewolf's. Once I got on a plane to go back to my home in Canada, I only took a back pack with me. Doing what vampires do best. Travel all over the world searching for things we don't know of yet. But the only thing was.

I knew what I wanted and I knew what I needed to do. I knew that I could use my power for the goodness of my heart and ride of this world of those nasty smelling _Dog's._

_**But I will get what I want,**_

_**I will avenge your deaths,**_

_**I will make a promise to help,**_

_**The rest of our kind,**_

_**Against those flee bitten dogs**_

I've spent the last half of the year going from place to place killing the werewolf's. I finally made it to Italy when I heard a vampire cried out to his loved one and I could smell a werewolf not too far away. I threw out my shield and then I turned the corner and saw it crouching over a female vampire with red eyes.

This stranger reminded me of my mom Emma. I then warped my shield around the werewolf in total rage and flung it away from the strangers while her loved one went running to her. I let a loud roar escape my lips and with my gift I crushed the stupid thing and brought out a lighter igniting the werewolf in flames.

The stranger that I had just saved, were frantically looking at each other to see if one another were hurt and then I heard the male speak "Didyme are you alright love?" She just stared at the man then to me. Her face was full of a caring mother's look. I smiled at her and she smiled back and said "I'm fine Marcus"

**So try hard to understand,**

**What it's like to live alone,**

**With no one to hold you,**

**When your sad,**

**When your down,**

**You just kicked around,**

Marcus turned towards me and rushed over to me and hugged me fiercely said "Thank you young one. I owe you my thanks and my life for saving my wife." I hugged him back to be kind towards the person who was about to lose his other half and said "Your quite welcome. Also. Marcus You owe me nothing." He pulled away from me and looked mad and said "The hell I don't. You just saved my wife and me. I owe you just about everything!" Didyme was right behind Marcus and said "I'm sorry for my husband's demands about owing you his life." She smiled warmly at me and then I said "It's no problem at all. I have been killing were wolfs for the past half a year." They both looked at me with shock and then they both looked at each other and said "Why?!"

I sighed and said "Long story short they killed my adopted mother and my blood brother 6 months ago. So I vowed to myself I would kill the werewolf's that harm vampires." I made sure to leak venom into the world werewolf. And my face held the emotion of pure sadness. I didn't know why I was explaining this to them but I just did. I think it was because of Didyme's motherly side.

I looked back up at them after a while and I hadn't noticed but I started to cry the dry sob's of my broken heart.

Didyme came up to me and held me in her arms and I warped my arms around her and said "I miss my mother so much.... and Tyson... I miss them." I sobbed as I said this to them both.

Didyme picked me up off the ground where we were and said "Don't worry we will take care of your sweetie. By the way what's your name honey?" She acted just like my mother did and as I said threw sobs I told them my name "Isabella... But everyone calls me Bella."

Where they were taking me I had no idea but I welcomed the comfort of her saying that she would take care of me. It almost made me happy... Almost.

**But hold your head,**

**High above the ground,**

**And we will see,**

**Who you are,**

**And you will find someone,**

**You will find your other half,**

**If you hold your head high.**

* * *

**Yes i did so write that song like thing you just read that i kind of put in my story... i don't really like using other people's words in song's for my story so i just wrote my own. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!! PELASE!!!! AND ILL LOVE YOU! And give you hugs!**


	3. My new Family, and a New mission!

_**Okay… I would like to thank the people that have added this story to there Favorite story list and to the people that also added the story alert's.**_

_**It makes me happy to know that there will be a few people that are going to read this story. **_

_**=3 Also. I hope you injoy this chapter and I NEED REVIEWS! I need to know what people think about my story so please! Review!**_

_**I don't own twilight and I never will but I own this plot line… and for this I OWN TYSON AND EMMA'S WONDER ARSE!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

Bella's POV

They were on there way to the castle when we herd someone say "Marcus, Didyme! There you are!" there were about 15 vampires that were coming up to us. I wasn't sure who they were but I didn't care I let out a growl. I ripped myself out of Didyme's arms and crouched in a hunters crouch ready to spring at them.

Didyme said as she placed her hand on my shoulder "It's alright Bella. This is my family and our Guard." I looked from her and Marcus and back to the big group and stood up straight and said "Well then Seems how you both are alright and okay ill leave you with your family." I looked at Marcus and Didyme and turned.

But both Marcus and Didyme said at the same time "Wait!" I turned around and looked at them and said "Yes?" They looked back at Aro, while Didyme looked back at me and said "Please stay with us Bella?" I looked from her to and Marcus to the rest of them. And said "Are you sure about this Didyme?" She nodded her head while Marcus and Didyme both went to Aro and touched his hand. Aro Smiled at me and said "Welcome to our family Bella."

A little girl that looked like she was change at the age of 12 skipped up to me and said "My name is Jane." She smiled sweetly at me and then I felt the little stabs and snarled. Jane looked at me confused and then she had a frown and said "Master! My power doesn't affect her." she complained. I raised an eyebrow and then she showed me by saying "Okay so ill show you what I can do!" she sang in a sing song voice. I watched as the other vampires minus the family fall to the ground and screamed.

I laughed at them and then they stood up and watched us laugh. A big guy crouched and flung him self threw the air at us. I used my shield and stopped him in mid air and said "Don't even try." I turned on my heel and Jane looked at me in wonderment and I just sighed and said "Don't ask." Marcus and Didyme came up beside me and said "Lets get you all home." I stayed at the back while they lead the way back home.

Once we got there and I was shown my room by Didyme I finally said "I'll be back in a few hours. Im going to go and hunt. With the possibility of kill more of those smelly animals." She nodded and said "Why don't you take Demetri and Felix with you?" I raised my eye brow and said "Who?" Right then two people were in my room and said "Hi This is Demetri." The one that tried to attack me pointed to the one with long hair. Then Demetri pointed to the one that attacked me and said "This is Felix." I said a simple word "Hello, I'm Isabella. But call me Bella." They shrugged and nodded and then Didyme said "Have fun Bella." I nodded and left the castle with Demetri and Felix behind me.

Once we got out to the forest they finally said "Awww man… She's a veggie." I turned around and raised my eye brow and said "Pardon me?" They looked at me and said "Have you ever had the blood of a human?" I snarled at them and said "No I haven't and I plan on NEVER! Trying a humans blood THANK YOU!"

They stepped back and raised there hands in surrender said "Sorry." I giggled and said "I was kidding. Im not mad. Its just fun to scare people." I skipped off and found the scent of a bear and gave over to my vampire hunting side. In no time at all I full and I buried the drained bear body.

We went though the town looking for more of those ungrateful beast's but didn't find any. "Stupid beast of animals." Both Demetri and Felix sighed and said "What are you looking for?" I gave them a simple answer "Werewolf's." They looked at me like I was asking for a death wish and said "Why?" I laughed and said "simple. They killed my family so now I kill them." They looked at me and said "Okay." and they closed it like it was nothing.

We went back to castle, and when I was on my way to my room Aro called everyone to the main room. I followed Demetri and Felix and said "What does he want?" they looked at me and Felix said "Aro is probably going to introduce you to everyone." I sighed and nodded. Once we got there Didyme and Marcus came and brought me to the front. Everyone else was standing in front of the family and then Aro began.

"Now my dear one's. This is Isabella, But please call her Bella." they all nodded and then Aro Continued "Now she did in fact save Marcus and Didyme from werewolf's." Everyone gasped and looked at me and I rolled my eyes like it was nothing. "Anyways. I would like to welcome Bella to our family." They all looked at me and said "WHY?" I looked at Aro and I was even wondering why myself. Then Aro looked at me and said "Bella?" I looked at him and smiled and said "Yes?" he smiled back and clapped his hands together and said "How would you like to join our guard and the family?" I looked at Didyme and Marcus and sighed and said "Sure… But if your don't mind I would like it if I could still go on my own once in a while to free this world of those beast's." I spat the last word like it was dirty. When indeed it was.

He smiled at me and said "I grant you that request! Welcome to the Volturi family and guard." I smiled at him and then he took me over to the others and said "Now these are Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Heidi, Renata, and Santiago." He took me over to the other 5 vampire by the thrones and said "this is my wife Suplicia, my brother Caius, and his wife Athenodota, and of course my brother Marcus, and his wife Didyme." I smiled at them all and then Aro snapped his fingers and Felix disappeared and came back with a cloak that was blood red. I took it in confusion and said "What's this for?" Aro smiled at me and said "When I send you out on mission's I want you to Wear this as a sign of the Volturi Guard and as there leader. Jane will be the second in command." I looked at Jane and said "Is this alright with you Jane?" She smiled and nodded and said "I don't mind. But probably on the first few mission's I should be in control so you can see what its like." I nodded and said "Very well." I smiled at her and joined them in the line beside Jane.

She looked at me in the corner of her eyes and smiled and I did the same. I knew right then that me and Jane would be wonderful friends. I was brought back to looking at Aro when he started talking and he said "Now I need you all to go to the town in Canada and ride it of the three vampires there. They are causing trouble for the Alaska Family. I want Felix Demetri and Jane and Bella to go." We nodded and said "Yes master." besides for me I just nodded my head.

We walked out of the castle and headed to two different car's. Jane said to Demetri and Felix "We both will meet you at the air port. First me and Bella are going to go shopping so she can have a less dirty out fit." I laughed and then me and Jane got into her black shinny M Coupé BMW It had a red interior with a, brushed aluminium trim. It looked awesome! I got into the passenger side and Jane took off to the nearest store for clothing. When we got there I picked out a pair of black skinny's, black shirt that had the Used logo on it. It was one of my favourite bands. Along with a black and white striped hoodie and black and white converse.

Once I got changed Jane was paying the till and then we left and once we got to the air port I held onto my cloak I was given. Jane and Demetri and Felix did the same. We bordered our plan when Demetri and Felix sat down. Demetri sat with Jane and Felix sat with me. Felix was looking at me and said "You know Bella you kind of look hot." I rolled my eyes and said "What ever Felix." Demetri then said "You know Bella He is kind of right you do look hot." I rolled my eyes again and said "What ever Demetri." Then Jane looked at me and said "You guy's are wrong.

" I looked at Jane and said "Really?" she smiled and said "Bella You look drop dead sexy." I smiled at her and said "You look Drop dead cute!" She laughed with me and then we both looked at Demetri and Felix and said "You look okay." Both me and Jane laughed and Demetri and Felix cursed under there breath even thought we could still here them. It was kind of funny because they both said "Stupid drop dead sexy vampire's." My and Jane giggled for a little while and said "Aww we love you to." and we both kissed there cheeks at the same time. They both smiled and kept those smiles as the plan took off.

"So where are we going?" Jane looked at me then I said "Hey I didn't look at the ticket at all. Nor do I really care. But it would be nice to know where we are going." Jane laughed and then Felix answered my question. "We are going to Fort Saint John and then were going to Alaska to let the Vampire Veggies up there know that we killed those other one's bugging them." He sighed and said "This is going to be boring." I laughed and said "Just relax and enjoy the ride!" I said with fake joy.

Great this is going to boring until we actually get there.

* * *

_**I hope that was good… Im not sure but im going to stop this chapter right there and then the next chapter I do it will be with them killing the other vampires and then meeting the Denali coven. But no Edward will not be there and nor will Jasper!**_

_**You'll see what will happen!**_


	4. Meeting the one the only ALICE!

**You guys and girls need to let me know if im doing an okay job with this fan fiction…. Also I plan on doing a Alice's POV YAY! Also yes this chapter is dull I promise to put way MORE action into my next one!**

**I don't own twilight but I own the plot line!**

**R&R**

**- - - - - - - - **

_Bella's POV_

We had finally arrived at our destination. Me and Jane got up out of our seats with our cloak's in our arms while Demetri, and Felix slung their over they're shoulder's. Some of the people in the airport looked at us for our lack of luggage and the fact that were beautiful. Demetri, and Felix both winked at the girls that looked at them. While me and Jane just shrugged our shoulders together when we stole glance's at the boy's.

Once we were out of the airport we headed over to a hotel and rented out the top floor room. It was a gloomy day and it was raining. Just perfect weather for us to do what we had to do for today. We all walked up to our room and then we put on our cloaks and then walked up to the roof's and once we did, we jumped from roof to roof.

Demetri knew where they were hiding and where we needed to go. Jane was going to deal with them while I watched as they did the whole 'Justice roll thing.' I didn't understand it at first. But it didn't really matter at that moment. I was going to be learning what I needed to do.

We found them in a forest at the out skirts of the town. We all came at them from different angles. There was three two girls and one boy. One of them had red hair and the other had blonde. While the male had jet black hair. I didn't so much as care. While I herd Jane speak to them. The rest of us didn't make our appearance known until we were needed. "So you are the vampires that are causing the trouble to our dear friends in Alaska?" the female with red hair looked at Jane and smiled and said "Of course we are."

Jane smiled at them kindly and said "Well im going to have to kill you for breaking the rules." The male looked at Jane and said "We didn't break any rules though? Wait what rules are you talking about." I was starting to get impatient and walked out from where I was and said "For almost exposing the vampire world to humans over your little feud with then Coven in Alaska for bloody hell!" I wrapped my shield around them, lifted them up with it and said "And for that we must destroy you for coming so close to exposing US TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" I nearly screamed the last part and dropped them on the ground and then there screams filled the forest. Felix, and Demetri both tore them apart and then sent them on fire and we left the clearing.

"Bella?" Demetri said to me while I looked back and him and said "Yes?" He looked bored and said "Can we stay her for the rest of the day? Seems how there's really no reason to really go back home just yet. We can also start to head to Alaska tomorrow." I sighed and said "Sure I don't see why not. But if we are. Jane are you heading back to the hotel?" Jane looked at me and smiled and said "Yup." I took off my cloak, and handed it over to her and said "Could you stash this in the room for me. Im going to go and hunt for a few then look around the town." She smiled and nodded and then Felix and Demetri looked at me with grins on there faces and said "Can we watch you hunt?" I rolled my eyes and said "I really don't care."

With that I took off into the forest. I found a bear and then I stealthily made my way onto a branch in a tree and sat there and waited for the bear to come a little bit closer. I then playfully jumped out of the tree and started to play with the bear. Making sure the my cloths didn't get damaged.

If they did that would suck, I didn't have any other pairs of clothing with me. If these ripped I had to go back to the hotel room and wait for Jane to get me new clothing. I finally stopped played around and lunged at the bear biting it and draining if of it's blood. I buried the bears dead and drained body out of respect for the animal life I took.

After I had that we Demetri, and Felix walked around the town.

Alice's POV!

I knew that there were vampires here in this town that were bugging my family back in Alaska but I felt the need to shop. So I dragged rose with me as well. I hadn't had a vision since we got to this town, to be honest I was kind of worried but it was kind of nice to actually feel normal for about, five minutes. I miss being able to see things.

But I just shrugged it off. Rose and I were in town almost all day long. We went back to put our things in Edwards car. I felt bad for leavening Jasper for Edward our brother. But ever since I got to know Edward I lost interest in him. I mean I know I did the right thing to tell him. But I mean, there was something that made me love Edward more.

Sure he was overprotective like Jasper was but Edward was HOT! And caring and understanding. Jasper still lives with the whole family but Emmet, Edward, and Jasper, and Carlisle went on an all guy hunting trip. So me Esme and Rose are now staying with our extended family in Alaska for the whole week.

I had this feeling that we were both being followed. I then said in a whisper only loud enough for rose to here beside me "Do you have a feeling that we are being followed?" Rose replied with a nod of her head and then I said "Lets slip into an ally and then we can take care of this." Rose then looked at me and smiled and said "Let's show them who's boss."

We walked down the road talking about all the sales we had gotten and that we were going to try and find some more good shopping bargains. The first few shops we stopped at held no interest at all. So when we turned down and ally way it was a dead end but we played the role of two lost girls that hadn't been in this town before. Then three guys turned the corner and then the smell of wet dogs hit our nose.

Rose stiffened and said under her breath "Shit!" I looked at her confused and then she simply mouthed the word 'werewolf' while both of our nose's were wrinkled. It smelled revolting! I cant believe my nose is being subjected to this. I really hope that by some miracle someone can help us and save us. I really hope so. "What are you leeches doing in our TOWN!" One of the boys said they all had black hair just cropped in different length's. Rose and I stood our ground and said "We were shopping last time I checked that was illegal." I was surprised that Rose said anything let own let her last dying words be that.

They all tensed up and they started to blur in shape and then out came the form of an actual werewolf. They were all about to leap out at us but in mid air they stopped. I wanted to run away but I couldn't move at all. When a girl around the age of 18 came up from above and dropped down. She had beautiful Chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. She was a vampire as well. "Aww look at the cute beast's being all high and mighty." they all snarled at her. And she just laughed at them. Who was this girl and why aren't we able to move? IS SHE CRAZY SHE COULD GET HURT!

She got into her crouch and said "If you ever want to hurt them your all going to have to go threw mw first." She snarled at them. They were now on the ground before they could move she was already attacking them. As much as I wanted to help her so she doesn't die I couldn't move. Was I in shock?

One of the things sprang at us and then it stopped and was torn apart while it screamed out in pain. Then the others started to retreat and they were given the same treatment. Who was doing that and why? Was it this girl that did that to the werewolf's. I was finally able to move and I hugged onto Rose and said "Who are you?" She gather all the pieces of the wolf's and burned them and she motioned us to follow her up onto the roof top.

When we got onto the roof tops there were two guy there waiting for her. Then they said "Shit Bella, that was awesome! But why would you let us play with them." This so called Bella person snarled at them and said "Because Demetri, and you too Felix have had no experience in killing werewolf's as to were I have been doing this for the past 6 months!" Bella turned around and smiled at us and said "Im sorry about that. My name is Isabella Marie Sawn Volturi. But I prefer to be called Bella." I smiled at her and then froze. She said her name last name was Volturi and that these guys with her were apart of the guard. But then where is Jane?

Rose was the first to speak and said "Wait.. What is the Volturi guard doing out here?" Bella frowned and said "We had to kill some others that almost exposed us to the humans so there for Myself, Jane, Demetri, and Felix had to take care of it. But until we go up to the coven in Alaska were staying here for a while." I looked at and was brought back and then I noticed her eyes were not red like the other's… What the hell?

"You don't hurt humans do you?" She smiled and said while raising her hand "Im a good little girl that likes to have fun while eating… As do you two." I gaped at her and said "Well we are staying at Alaska coven while our husbands and brother, and father are on a hunting trip." She smiled and said "Then perhaps we should go to Alaska and let them know. Or I guess we don't have to, if your willing to tell them for us." I shook my head and said with a grin on my face "nope! that's your job." she sighed and said "Fine! Demetri go get Jane. Were going to leave with them." I linked my arm threw hers and started to skip with her and over my shoulder I said "Rose can you take the car back and I will escort our new found friend!"

I didn't give her time to answer and she stomped all her way back to our car. I skipped and pulled Bella along with me and then I had a vision.

_Vision!_

_We were arriving at Alaska with Bella, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. Esme looked at them and then Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar looked at all of us. Bella had a blood red cloak and the rest had a black one._

_Eleazar stepped in front of everyone and told me and rose to get into the house. I wasn't sure why he was acting this way at all. Jane smiled and said "Hello Eleazar, Carmen." Eleazar just stared at them in horror clear in his eyes and said "What are you doing here?" Bella smiled at him and said "Well. Aro told us of your little problem and so we were tasked with the mission to get ride of them for almost exposing the vampire world to the humans." She kept a business like smile on her face and she looked serious. _

_He stepped back and said "Alright. You can leave now." With that they all turned around and left. While Bella stayed long enough to say "Alice. I want you to come visit me okay?" Eleazar looke dat her for the first time and took in her blood red cloak and said "So you're the new Volturi princess?" Bella looked at him confused and said "Excuse me?" Eleazar pointed to her cape and said "Aro gave you the cape of the Volturi princess." Bella was just as confused as I was._

_She shrugged and then said "Alice when you come to Italy we must go hunting together." with that she smiled and left._

I was confused as I was in my vision and pushed it aside and asked "Bella. Do you have a phone number?" she looked at me and said "Yup." I handed her my phone and she put her phone number in it and said "So Alice. Is there anyway you can stop with the bouncing up and down while you walk?" I laughed and said "Nope. Once we get to Alaska you MUST let me give you a make over!" I sang. She looked at me and sighed and said "No." I looked at her and glared evilly and said "Don't make me force this on you Bella. I also know we are going to be very good friends!"

She sighed and said "Fine if it will keep your evil little pixie-ness quite and happy. fine" she snapped at me and I danced on the inside and out and said in a sing song voice "Thank you Bella!" she laughed at me and we both skipped into the forest and Jane was there waiting for us. She smiled at Bella and glared at me. Bella stiffened and said "Aww come on Jane. You know your still my Drop dead cute little Angel. Don't you?" Jane smiled and I was confused yet again. When Jane said "Of course I do! As long as you know your place my Drop dead sexy girl!" She giggled and then they both turned to Demetri and Felix and said "As long as we have these big boy's with us nothing can stop our drop dead sexy and cute ness!" It felt like Bella was a sister me.

Yet it hurt when she didn't include me when she added. "And I now proclaim that my new found love for this pixie like vampire to become apart of my group because it feel's like I've known you forever. When really I don't know you at all." I smiled up at her as she kept on going and my dead heart felt like it was beating. "So I now say this for everyone and anyone that Alice is here by known as the Drop dead sexy Pixie!" I laughed and giggled along with Bella and Jane and said "Of course my Princess!" she looked down at me and smiled. She started to skip with me towards Alaska.

But what kind of future that me and Bella were going to have I had no idea.

_**I hope that you all liked it. Im not sure about this fan fiction but it seems kind of more dull. But oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if you want give me ideas I greatly need them!**_


	5. Leaving Alice for now

_**Hello everyone… sorry but I have been busy writing for this story and How Lucky can a girl be. Xd and so far I think both stories are going great… im just having a hard time trying to figure out how to do this story so then Alice and Bella and Jasper are friends. (it took a while to write this chapter I'm kind of having writers block. well for this story atm)**_

_**But anyways…**_

_**I don't own Twilight and I never will!!!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and also thank you to my reviewers and the people whom have added this to there favourites list and Story alert!**_

_**R&R**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**Bella's POV!**

**As we were making our way to Alaska I have been with my 4 best friends. We all have gotten to know each other perfectly well. Me, and Alice have become unbelievably close to each other. I wish she could come back with us but I know its not in her best interest. **

**We were only about a 5 minute walk away from the coven's house here in Alaska. Alice finally said "I think I should go and let them know you are here so they don't freak out." I nodded and we kept on walking while Alice went up to the coven house.**

**I kind of missed her pixie like face while she wasn't here. But it didn't matter we would see her in a few minutes. We decided that we gave them more then enough time and started to run the rest of the way there. The house they lived in was beautiful. I looked like it was made of stone! But then I looked closer and then gasped. **

**I was made of wood with a rock like paint colours were painted onto the sides of the house. The roof was made of wood. The inside was a very light brown colour. Alice let us in and it was so beautiful. I was awe struck that I didn't noticed the male and the other 5 females standing in front of me while I took in there house. They all Gasped when they saw me. And I of course had my cloak on right now. **

**Alice came and stood by my side and said "Earth to Bella?" I looked at her and smiled and said "Umm Yes?" I looked at her confused and then I looked at the other vampires in front of me and said "Ooopss. Im sorry my name is Isabella But please call me Bella." I said holding out my hand. A women that was a little taller then me and had golden eyes with dark brown hair and was wear a long skirted dress the clung to her body. She also had a heart shaped face I thought of her as the mother like figure in this little family. said "Hello im Esme, This is." she waved her hand towards the others and said "Kate, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar, and of course you already know Alice." I smiled at her and she hugged me and I returned the hug and said.**

"**You all have such a wonderful home." I said and Carmen beamed and said "Why thank you Bella." I looked over my shoulder at Jane, Felix, and Demetri and they looked inpatient. I looked at Alice and sighed and said "Alice you MUST come a visit me in Voltaire when you come to Italy." she looked at me and said "Do you have to go now? Cant you stay for a few days?" I looked at Alice and said "I cant I have other things I need to be doing but I'v had a lot of fun with you Alice." I hugged her tightly and said "By the way you don't have to worry about those other vampires comeing to hurt you anymore Eleazar your family is safe." I smiled at them and said "Alice… I have to go now but I promise that I will come back here if you really need me. Okay?" Alice looked like she could cry.**

**I flet like I could cry to so it shocked me when Jane ran up to Alice and hugged her as well. "Alice YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE CASTLE! And bring your family along with you." she said with cracks in her voice. We had our group hug and then said our goodbyes. I think that if there was anyway that me and Jane could we would stay their and we would be happy to just live in Alice's closet. Just so we wouldn't have to split up. It was like a sisterly bond we had made in only a short time. My phone started to ring and then I answered it and "Hello?" The voice I herd next just sent me into a giggle fit "Bella WANT YOU T OBRING YOUR BUTT AND JANES BACK HERE NOW!" Jane looked at me and sighed and said into the phone taking it from me "Alice we have to go back home." "But I miss both of you already." she wined over the phone. I sighed and took the phone back and said "How about next month your family comes out to Italy and we will come to yours the next month for a few days? Deal?" Alice sighed and said "Fine Deal." "Bye Alice." I shut the phone and we made our way back to Italy.**

**We got the air port and during the whole ride back was silent. I don't really know why but it just was. It felt like I left a sister behind.**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Next chapter Felix and Demetri and Alec will try and pull something over Bella and Jane… ^___^ **

**REVIEW! Reviews= Happy me which also = more chapters! Sorry about it being so short! . don't hurt me!**


	6. they are here in Italy

_**Sorry for the short chapter before this one if you like this story im sure you'll love my other story more!**_

_**I own nothing but this plot… and Tyson and Emma ^__^ I hope you like this chapter better then the last on because it was kind of boring…. *sighs***_

_**R&R PLEASE!!!**_

_**- - - - - - **_

_**Bella's POV!**_

When we were finally home I went to my tower and flopped on my unused bed not sure what to do. Then the idea just came to me. I smiled evilly and went to find Jane. I found Jane and Renata in an argument over how was cuter between two celebrities. I don't really know who they are I never did really care for actually looking after what goes on.

"Jane. Renata." I said in an even tone. "BELLA!" Jane said and threw herself arms around me and in so I spun us around in a circle. "Would you both like to get into a little game of extreme Truth and Dare?" Renata looked at me and shook her head yes and Jane just yelled "BRING IT ON!" I laughed and said "Some one has been clearly watching those cheerleading movies to much." Renata laughed and said "You have no idea."

I smiled at them both and said "Lets see if we can get a few more people in on this game?" Renata smiled and said "Lets make it girls only. I'll go and get Heidi and Chelsea!" Renata practically screamed. I smiled and said "Okay but we have to meet in my room. In T minus 5 minutes." Renata smiled at me and ran away at vampire speed and me and Jane Skipped off towards my room.

Once we got to my room we only had to wait 50 seconds before Renata, Heidi, and Chelsea joined us. Once I closed the door I screamed "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" they all laughed at me and we sat in a circle on the floor at the foot of my bed. And then I said "Okay the rules are as followed… Nothing to do with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the wife's but everyone else is a go and NO SEX!" they all Smiled and said "OKAY!" at that time I got out a spinner and said "This is how were going to see who goes first." they all nodded and then it landed on Heidi. "Okay… I'm first hmmm… Okay… Renata Truth or Dare?" Renata thought about it for a while and said "Dare?" Heidi smiled and said "I dare you to go and take all of Demetri's games and burn them in front of him?"

Renata looked shocked and did so. She left the room for about ten minutes and came back with different cloths and her hair was ruffled up and we could smell the fire of burning plastic and the faint crying over Demetri's games Heidi smiled and then Renata sat down and said "Bella Truth or Dare?" I looked at her and said "Dare." she smiled at me and said "I dare you to go up to Felix in the most revealing under garments you can possibly find and make out with him for 10 minutes."

I glared at her and walked to my closet and found it after 30 minutes of looking and came out and said "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BUY THIS FOR ME?" I said waving a hand over what I was wearing. Heidi smiled evilly and said "I had a feeling that one day we would be playing truth or dare. I had to break you into our truth or dare sessions some how." I glared at her and said "I really hope your happy." She smiled and said "Come on now this we must see." Renata left first and she came back with a cam coder and said "We are so taping this." I groaned and they laughed.. I walked down the hallways calling out to Felix while the girls hid in many places.

He popped his head out of one of the rooms and looked at me and stared at me with big eyes taking in my unexposed body. I walked up to him and said "Felix… I have this feeling down deep inside me… That makes me want to love you." I said with lust filled eyes and I brought myself closer to him. While he said "Bella?" in a very husky voice "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are right now." I smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so he could kiss me. It was the most sickening thing I had to do. After about 10 minutes I pulled away and wipe my mouth and then the rest of the girl's had been out of there hiding place's since we were in our make out session. Felix looked at the cam coder and said "God darn it not again." I laughed and said "How many times have you used this cute little boy for this dare?" Heidi smiled and said "Over 10 times." She brightly smiled and I laughed and then we left to go to my room and once i changed I went back out and noticed that, Felix joined our little truth or dare session.

I looked at Felix and said "Truth or dare?" "Dare" he practically screamed. I laughed and said "I dare you to…. Go and fill up Alec's room with frosting, and Corin's room with Muffins, along with Santiago's room with cupcakes." He gaped at me and said "okay…that is going to take at least a day to get all the stuff. Or two…" I smiled and said "Cant wait till you do." we made a deal to wait for two days until Felix could get everything. When he did and stuffed there room before anyone could go to their rooms I got a phone call. I made everyone stop.

I answer it and said "Hello?" The next voice i herd made me squeal and then Alice was squealing on the other side as well "Okay Bella… You know how you, and Jane asked me to come and visit you guys down in Italy. Well….. Were about to land in about 30minutes. Care to come and get us?" "JANE GET TWO CARS READY TO GO GET THE CULLENS!!! WE ARE ALL GOING!!! BECAUSEI SAID SO!" on the other side Alice was bursting out laughing and said "Nice Bella very nice I love what you made Felix do… I cant wait to see you and Jane again! BYE!"

I hung up the phone and said in a sing song voice "Come on everyone lets move it!" They were all wondering but me, Jane, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, and of course Felix. I already let them know the Cullens would one day be coming out but they were all confused to as why we all had to go. "Get moving or ill take away your arms!" they all went down to the Garage were we kept all the cars.

Me of course… I ran towards the airport and along the way once i was in the town I smelled those beast's along with vampires. I started to worry and changed course and texted Jane what was happening.

_**Jasper's POV**_

We were landing in Italy and Alice wanted to get some shopping in and looked to see if the Volturi was going to be here soon. Alice's phone call to a girl named Bella was really something. She turned to Edward and said to her Husband "I really cant wait to see Bella! I know all of you are going to love her." she gushed. I rolled my eyes at this and sighed. It was probably some way for the guard to gain something to put in there guard. Yes I respect them for what they did about the newborn army's.

But im not so much about the idea they have for gaining the people in there guard. But because Alice has always planned out everything We had actually arrived more than an hour and a half ago before phoning Bella. Once she got off the phone she went shopping and dragging us all with her we did a little and we were going to head back to the air port when we smelled something like wet dog.

Edward growled and we all did in response. We came down an alley way because we were herded here like we were animals. We all took a defensive posture and we ready to attack what ever it was that herded us like it did. Suddenly there were 10 werewolf's in front of us. We were about to spring at them when we couldn't move at all. I started to panic and so did the rest of them but Alice. Alice sighed out of relife but we all started at the one spot in front of us worried.

Then out of no where another vampire, that was a girl with Brown hair that was slightly curly came out of no where. She had such grace I watched her and that's when I noticed that she was going to take on all those werewolf's by her self. Suddenly the Volturi Guard was there and they took a hold of us while this angel ripped apart the werewolf's and set them on fire. I stared at her mystified. Then once she was done they let go of all of us and she ran up to Alice and said "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?!" she said with panic clear in her voice.

Alice patted her back and said "We are just fine Bella." Alice said hugging her back. Then anger was Bella's next emotion it was clear and she looked back at Alice she had a more freighting glare then Alice did and she winced at it. And said in a small voice "Well… we were here a hour and a half ago…" Bella cut her off and said screaming at Alice "AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO! YOU DO REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN! GEEZ ALICE!"

I sent her a wave of calm and relaxing but that just filled her anger more major oops "STOP SENDING THOSE FEELINGS TO ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY BECAUSE ANOTHER IMPORANT PERSON IN MY LIFE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY FREAKING WEREWOLF'S SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME CALM!"

Everyone gasped but Marcus and his wife. As they came up to Bella and calmed her down as she sobbed. I couldn't look away from her and she hasn't even looked at me. But I couldn't help it there was a part of me that wanted to help her. I had forgotten that everyone around me was talking. And wondering what really happened to Bella. But I knew when she was ready she would let everyone know. It was just the feeling I know that she needed time. It takes time to heal all wounds.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Now please don't get to mad at me for leaving it there…. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_pretty please..._**

**_this story needs some love..._**

**_all it takes..._**

**_is for you to hit that GREEN SIGN!_**


	7. Pranks in place! playing T&D w Cullens!

_**Okay so in about a few hours after I get this up I'm going to be writing the next chapter for How luck can a girl be. YES!**_

_**OMFG THEY WERE PLAYING POWER RANGERS ON TV!!! *GASP!***_

_**I own nothing but the plot line…. . MINE!**_

_**R&R**_

- - - - - - - -

_**Bella's POV**_

Great I don't even know everyone I'm around and already they can see me having a break down. Just great. I haven't even looked at Alice's other family members yet. Once Marcus and Didyme calmed me down, I looked at Alice. Her face was full of sorrow.

I smiled at her half heartedly and said "Alice… I'm so sorry I yelled at you." I got up and at vampire speed I was in front of her and had her in my arms. Alice the little pixie hugged me back and said "I'm sorry Bella. I just got excited that's all…" I finally brightened up as I remembered why I had all the Volturi with us and my eyes twinkled at that prank that was about to unfold. And I said after clicking my tong. Well I guess we should head back home.

I'm sure Felix and the rest of us knew what was going to happen. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy because I went from Angry, sad, to excited and happy. Its just what I'm able to do once in a awhile.

Before we left Alice thought she should introduce me to her family. I sighed and wined "Awww Alice cant we do that after the event in t minus 10 minutes?" Ally thought about it for a bit and said "Sure Belly." With that and with out any glances at the Cullens we all ran off towards the castle besides the Volturi coven and the wife's.

~At the Castle~

Me and Felix both decided to put cam's in Alec's room, Santiago's rooms, and last but not least Corin's room before we filled them up. I couldn't stop laughing in my mind when they find out that there rooms are/have been filled up with something. Also Felix couldn't help it and spray painted his name on the wall and how happy he was to sign his name when I put my message in Alec's room. I hope he likes his new room colour!

_**Alec's POV**_

After we got back to the castle everyone was on their way back to there rooms. We don't know why Bella wanted us all to go with her to get the Cullens. But I think she knew that deep down something would go wrong. Funny thing was there was something that did go wrong.

But along the way to my room I saw Corin. He was about to open his door when I said "Hey Corin! How's it going?" Corin turned around and looked at me and said "Pretty good. I was just going to head into my room and play some game's. Care to join me?" Alec smiled and said excitedly "BRING ITON! IM SO GOING TO WOOP YOUR ASS!" As Corin opened his door to go into his room lots of… wait… are those muffins coming out of his room? "WHAT THE HELL!" Corin screamed as the muffins came tumbling out of his room and all around us in the hall way. I herd him cussing under his breath and then all of the sudden he started screaming "Felix IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I started laughing and I feel over while Corin ran down the hallways towards Felix's room. You could here Corin screaming at Felix. "You ASSHOLE!" Then something cam threw the walls that was hurtled towards where I was… and it was Felix. "Corin I SWEAR ITS NOT MY FAULT IT WAS A DARE!" Corin was right beside Felix and said still screaming while everyone else was laughing.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO FILL MY ROOM WITH MUFFINS! JUST LIKE YOU DID THE LAST TIME WHEN YOU FILLED MY ROOM WITH JELLO!" Felix started to laugh and said couldn't stop while he was kicked in the head and went threw a few more walls.

After Corin was done beating up Felix and calmed down enough he said "FELIX YOU ALSO HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM UP!" After Felix got up and started to pick up muffins and brought box's to put the muffins Felix set out to get all the muffins in the box's. Mean while I said "Why don't we go to Santiago's room and see what he is up to."

Me and Corin walked all the way too Santiago's room seems how his was closer then mine. When we go there we could only see was cupcakes. We just saw Santiago laying on the cupcakes. He knew that it didn't matter and screamed out "FELIX! YOU GET TO CLEAN MY ROOM AS WELL!" as me and Corin came up was just nodded and then we walked to my room.

Santiago has always embraced the dare's people do. He was always the calmest one in our little group. But now that now that I think about it… If Corin and Santiago's room got hit… Then what the hell could have happened to mine… My eye twitched at the thought and then I ran all the way to my room. As I grabbed my door knob and twisted it the door came flying open.

Me Corin and Santiago were thrown against the wall but not that hard. My room was filled with… ICING!? Okay that's just wrong. I walked inside my room and there was a message on the wall. That said 'Hello Alec, and possibly the other people that got pranked. =3 As you know Felix was on a dare. Don't worry I'm getting a live feed on what your acting like right now. ^___^ I hope you LOVE YOUR PINK ICING ROOM! 3 Felix The person doing the dare and the person that gave it to him the one the only SUPPER AMAZING BELLA!' my mouth dropped. Open and then I started to scream "BELLA, FELIX YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE'S! WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS MY ROOM FILLED WITH FUCKING PINK ICING!!! PINK FUCKING ICING!!! YOU BOTH ARE SOOO DEAD!"

I was angry. This is the last time people are getting away with warning. I ran back towards Felix and ripped off his arm and said "YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR ARM BACK FOR A WEEK!" and then I ran away and went outside of the castle and buried Felix's arm 50 feet under the ground. He wouldn't see it for a week. I would make sure of that. I walked back to the castle I knew I would be able to do anything to Bella. What with her gift and all.. I'd rather not try anything with her.

_**Bella's POV**_

But after about 5 seconds that's how long it took for me to take me to show them to their room's. Once we got there we herd Corin Screaming at Felix. I started to giggle and so did Alice, and Edward because no doubt Alice was watching there future play out. Once they did Alice stopped and said "Okay Bella this amazing person right here is my husband Edward." She smiled brightly. And kept on going "This is my brother Emmett, And my sister Rosalie who is Emmet's wife, My father Carlisle, and his wife and my mother Esme." After she said that Alice was full out laughing with Edward and then I could faintly here Alec's screaming "BELLA, FELIX YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE'S! WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS MY ROOM FILLED WITH FUCKING PINK ICING!!! PINK FUCKING ICING!!! YOU BOTH ARE SOOO DEAD!" then it stopped and then it started again "YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR ARM BACK FOR A WEEK!" I couldn't stop laughing and everyone else was looking at me and Alice and Edward like we were crazy and then I said "Okay I'm sorry but ill be back in a minute and then you can see what I made Felix do!" I disappeared before anyone could say a thing.

I went to Alec's room got the cam from there and went to Santiago's then Corin's room and got those cam's. I came back to the Cullens rooms and then gave the cam's to Alice while Edward introduced me to Jasper. "Bella. This is Jasper our brother." I looked at Jasper. But I couldn't look away. He looked like a god. Sure he is a vampire and I know it but he looked like a god through my eye's.

I smiled and shook his out stretched hand and said "Hello Jasper." He smiled and let go of my hand to after shaking mine and said "Hello Bella… so what was with that screaming?" I smiled and said "Oh you'll see what I dared Felix to do." Emmet looked at me and said "WELL LETS WATCH IT!" he said like an excited 5 year old. I giggled and said "did you set it up yet Alice." I asked and then she cam back and said "Yup come on everyone you have to see this!" she ran away and I followed and then everyone was seated in a couch. There was a long couch and two dove seats. Carlisle and Esme took the white dove seat and then Alice and Rosalie and Emmet and Edward were on the longer couch. Rosalie was sitting in Emmet's lap while Alice curled up against Edwards side while his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Jasper was on the other dove seat that was black. I sat on the floor at Jaspers feet and then Alice had a remote and hit play.

_**~First we went threw the rules and what not. We were all sitting in a circle and the bottle was spun and it landed on Heidi. "Okay… I'm first hmmm… Okay… Renata Truth or Dare?" Renata thought about it for a while and said "Dare?" Heidi smiled and said "I dare you to go and take all of Demetri's games and burn them in front of him?" I smiled and remembered what happened. A few minutes pass and you herd Demetri screaming and then Renata came back in a new set of cloths and we all laughed.~**_

Everyone around me started laughing and then Emmet said "Poor Demetri." Rosalie rolled her eyes and said "I wonder why she came back with new cloths." Alice had paused it while we were laughing and then I said "Well…. Demetri must have been really mad and actually tore her clothing… It happens daily because we always do something mean to Demetri's games thus he spends a lot of money replacing everything."Emmet glared at me and said "Touch my games and I will hurt you." Alice looked at him and said "I would love to see that." I giggled and said "as if Emmet BRING IT ON!" They all laughed and then Alice un-paused it.

_**~Renata sat down and said "Bella Truth or Dare?" I looked at her and said "Dare." she smiled at me and said "I dare you to go up to Felix in the most revealing under garments you can possibly find and make out with him for 10 minutes." I glared at her and walked to my closet and found it after 30 minutes of looking and came out and said "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BUY THIS FOR ME?" I said waving a hand over what I was wearing. Heidi smiled evilly and said "I had a feeling that one day we would be playing truth or dare. I had to break you into our truth or dare sessions some how." I glared at her and said "I really hope your happy." She smiled and said "Come on now this we must see." Renata left first and she came back with a cam coder and said "We are so taping this." I groaned and they laughed.. I walked down the hallways calling out to Felix while the girls hid in many places.~**_

Emmet was staring at me opened mouthed at the screen along with Edward and Jasper. They all had bug eyes. Even the girls did. And I just sat there and watched it while they all were shocked.

_**~He popped his head out of one of the rooms and looked at me and stared at me with big eyes taking in my unexposed body. I walked up to him and said "Felix… I have this feeling down deep inside me… That makes me want to love you." I said with lust filled eyes and I brought myself closer to him. While he said "Bella?" in a very husky voice "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are right now." I smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so he could kiss me. It was the most sickening thing I had to do. After about 10 minutes I pulled away and wipe my mouth and then the rest of the girl's had been out of there hiding place's since we were in our make out session. Felix looked at the cam coder and said "God darn it not again." I laughed and said "How many times have you used this cute little boy for this dare?" Heidi smiled and said "Over 10 times." She brightly smiled and I laughed and then we left to go to my room and once I changed I went back out and noticed that, Felix joined our little truth or dare session.**_

_**I looked at Felix and said "Truth or dare?" "Dare" he practically screamed. I laughed and said "I dare you to…. Go and fill up Alec's room with frosting, and Corin's room with Muffins, along with Santiago's room with cupcakes." He gaped at me and said "okay…that is going to take at least a day to get all the stuff. Or two…" I smiled and said "Cant wait till you do."~**_

They were all laughing by now as it played over what Corin, Santiago, and Alec did and finally understood. I couldn't help but laugh at it too. I smiled at them and said "That would be the reason for the screaming." I smiled at them all and got up and said "Now if you don't mind… I'm going to go and put some of this on you tube." I smiled evilly and took the cam-coder with me.

I went to my room and uploaded some of the stuff we did and once I was done I went over to my bed I never used.

My thoughts drifted over Jasper. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? All he said to me was hello. Then the next thing I cant stop thinking about him? What's wrong with me? I got up and went back to the Cullens place and Alice answer the door and said "Your going to stay here." she said and then the next thing I said "Hmmm…. Want to kind of have a sleep over kind of party minus the sleeping part?" she smiled and nodded her head and then I smiled and said "We can play truth or dare." I smiled evilly. Alice laughed and said "Sure…" Emmet came down the stairs and screamed "HELL YES! WE ARE SO PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" I laughed and said "Okay." I walked in and everyone but Carlisle and Esme were there ready to play. I sat beside Jasper and Emmet. "WAIT! We need a cam-coder." they all laughed and Alice went and got a Dark blue cam-coder. She placed it on top of the TV and then we began. This was going to be alot of fun. I cant wait.

_**- - - -- - **_

_**Yeah I know…. Its going to be boring… but for now…. But we shall see about it. **_

**_Also... Next chapter I will do a Bella POV only. maybe it all depends. but right now im not to sure where im am going to go with this._**

**_But i hope you all like this chapter if not im really sorry!_**

**_3 RangerRainbow_**

_**REWVIEW PLEASE**_


	8. Cupcake muffin war! and running away?

_Okay so while I was thinking about it and from now on I'm taking my Lap Top Rainbow with me to work… Yes I named my Lap Top Rainbow! So sue me. But anyways… _

_Hehehe I'm being paid to type for you guys… But yeah anyways I own nothing but this plot line and the Amazingness of this story that you all read. _

_I would love to thank my reviewers for pestering me to keep on writing and also the people that have been adding this story to there Alerts and to their Favourites list. Its means a lot to me to know that people like this story enough ^___^ _

_Please Enjoy this chapter and I hope I can come up with loots of things that make you laugh._

_R&R_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

_Bella's POV_

**Alice was the first person to give out the truth or dare because everyone agreed that it would start us off with a bang. What ever they meant by it I don't know. But I guess I'll find out pretty soon. She turned to Emmet and was about to say something but Emmett screamed out "I SO CHOSE DARE!" Alice rolled her eyes and said "Who say's I was going to ask you Emmet?"**

**Emmet pouted and it looked so cute and said "But Alice bear you always ask me?" He voice sound very hurt and I looked at him and chocked my eye brow and said "Just ask him Alice." She stuck out her tong and said "Emmet Truth or ---" She was cut off by Emmet once again screaming "DARE PLEASE!" I giggled and thought to myself **_**Wow this family is so cute! **_Alice sat there for a moment and said while grinning "I Dare you to take Rosalie's bra's and underwear and replace Felix's cloths with them." Emmet sat there for a moment with big eyes and got up slowly while Rosalie glared at Alice. I started to laugh and everyone was looking at me and then I stopped and couldn't wipe the smile off my face and got the cam coder and followed Emmet with it the whole way. Then I said "Emmet we can stash his cloths in my room for a few days." He grinned and that's what we did and once we came down the hall Felix went into his room to take his daily shower. I grinned more evilly and wrapped my shield around his cloths.

After about 50 seconds his cloths floated to us and I made them go all the way to my room. Emmet smiled at me and I replaced his cloths with Rosalie's bra and underwear. Once we got to the room we couldn't help but burst out laughing and Edward and Alice were laughing like their was no tomorrow while jasper sat there not knowing. I looked at him and smiled and said "Well… Felix has a daily shower he leaves his cloths on his bed and after we took the rest of his cloths to my room we replaced them with a bra and underwear… and we will here him screaming in…. 2 minutes from now… but first…." The cam coder floated away from us and they looked at him and then I said "I want to get his reaction taped…" I smiled evilly and they all started laughing again while I was giggling.

_**Felix's POV**_

After I had most of the Muffins and Cupcakes boxed up and placed them along the wall down the hall ways and cleaned Alec's room from all that pink icing. I smiled and headed to have my daily shower. _**YES! **_I sighed as I got into my room and I didn't bother to pick out my out fit yet and placed my cloths on my bed and headed to have a shower

_10 Minutes latter._

I got out of the shower and when I got over to my bed my cloths were replaced with a bra and someone's _UNDERWEAR!? WHAT THE HELL!? _I walked over to my dresser and it was filled with more bra's and underwear. I walked over to my closet and there was nothing in there but a bag. I walked over to the bag and there was a note attached to it. It read:

_Dear, Friend Felix,_

_I was looking threw some of my stuff and decided you needed a wardrobe change. I hope you like your new out fits! _

_Love, You dearest friend!_

I was now pissed off. Who would do something like this. I started screaming and throwing things around my room and wrapped a towel around my waist and screamed "JANE! DEMETRI! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" After 5 minutes of waiting they finally showed up and fell to the ground laughing. I glared at them and said "WHER EARE MY FUCKING CLOTHS YOU HOE'S!" They looked at each other and said "We have no idea where they are? Why would we touch them anyways?"

I glared and glared at them and then I threw them through the wall of my room and said "GO GET MY CLOTHS BACK NOW!" I was still missing my arm thanks to Alec and his spaz attack. I walked to the bathroom and stayed there cursing the whole time until they came back with cloths. I wasn't happy at all.

_**Bella's POV**_

After about 10 minutes after we herd Felix yelling at Jane and Demetri and we finally started to breath once again. After we stopped laughing our ass's off. I finally pulled back the cam coder. And once it was pulled back Emmet said "Bella? Truth or DARE!" he screamed from right beside me. I smacked him across the back of the head and yelled in his ear "I'M RIGHT HERE EMMET!" He shrugged like it didn't matter at all and I rolled my eyes along with Rosalie. "I chose…. Truth." Emmet smiled and said "because we hardly know anything about you. What's your favourite colour?" I laughed and said "I normally dress according to what colour I like each day Emmet. Although I hate pink… and any kind of bright colours." Emmet looked happy at getting an answer so I said "Jasper! Truth or dare?" He looked me right in the eye and said "Dare." I smiled at him.

I thought about it while I looked in his eyes and said each word carefully. "I dare you to have a Muffin cupcake battle with castles made out of cup cakes and muffins. Girls vs. Boy's Girls get cupcakes boys get muffins. We will steal the muffins and cup cakes that Felix had to clean up." Everyone looked at me and Emmet was screaming with joy and said "OH MY GOSHNESS BELLA!" Emmet picked me up and spun us around in circles while I giggled.

Jaspers face had amusement on it. I laughed and said "Come one ill show you where we can set everything up. Alice you take Rosalie with you and go to that place that I chose for us okay? Also set up a lot of Cam coders. I want to get this all on tape as well!" Alice smiled and said "Aye aye Captain!" I giggled and went with the boys and then I thought about it for a while and took them and a few boxes of muffins out for the guys and sure enough the rest of the Volturi guard were wondering what we were doing and came to investigate. Soon enough everyone from the Volturi guard came and join us in our little war. This was going to be epic. Boys vs. Girls. On my side we had Jane, Alice, Rosalie, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, and of course me. The boys though out numbered us. They had Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Corin, and Santiago. But we will not be beaten by the boys!

I refuse to let boys beat me so I added in the factor that Jane and Alec cant use their gifts and same goes with everyone else besides for me so then Edward cant read people's minds and so Felix and Alec and Jane cant use there's and same goes for everyone else. I want this to be a fair Cup cake/muffin fight. Once we were ready I called jasper on his cell phone using Alice's cell and said "Jasper are you boys ready to lose?" Jasper chuckled and said "What makes the Female leader of the cupcakes thinks that us the Muffin men are going to loss?" I giggled and told him "Just ask Felix and Demetri I'm sure they will tell don't forget… I fight with werewolf's!" He sighed and said "Okay Mighty Cupcake's we are ready to go!" I hit end and gave Alice her cell and said "Operation Kick Muffin men's Ass's is GO! Chelsea, Renata, and Alice, stay here and protect Castle SSA!" _**(A/N: Castle Supper Sexy Assassin's) **_

I looked at the others and said "Grab some cup cakes, and lets hunt down some varmints'!" Me, Rosalie, and Jane grab a box of cupcakes and made our way over to the boys castle. I waved to them to follow me but keep quite. Its funny the guys have a some what idea where our castle is but I know where theirs is. But we all decided to go our own separate ways. We herd the guys running towards our cupcake castle and then I got an idea and the girls caught on and so we began to catch up to them. But they never knew we were there at all! It was perfect. There was Jasper, Alec, and Emmet

As soon as they saw our castle we lunched our self's at them. I lunched myself at Jasper, Jane lunched herself at Alec, And Rosalie lunched herself at Emmet. But what happened after that I don't know. I had Jasper pinned to the ground. Well it was more like I straddling him. His arms were above him and I made it impossible for him to move. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed how beautiful his smile was. His eyes were like never ending. But then I remembered we were in a war! Girl's vs. Boy's. Muffins and Cupcakes. I Got off him and went to the box I had dropped last minute and started to throw the cup cakes at him. He was throwing muffins at him but some how we were over powering the guys.

They had to retreat. Me, Rosalie and Jane all screamed with joy. We had emptied our boxes and this time we were going to take over there castle and break it down. So this time it was Me, Renata, Alice, and Chelsea that went towards the boys castle. We took a different route towards there castle. But we split in two. Renata was with me and Chelsea was with Alice. Once we saw the castle we tried our best to be quite but it was hard. But there were five boys there and we had a mission capture there base or destroy it! If we cant have it then we will make it come down.

This was Alice's plan more then it was mine. We hardly did any talking threw the time we just kind of knew what we were going to do and went along with what the other person wanted to do. It was awesome. We could here the guys talking. "Dude. What's taking Jasper so long?" Emmet was whining I mentally giggled. "Shut up Emmet! gezz what's with you?" Felix exclaimed. Hmm I would have thought those two would be good friends? Maybe I was wrong? Emmet kept talking "I don't like losing!" We finally reached the entrance and then we stormed in at vampire speed. None of them saw us because they thought our base was that way? I grabbed the back of Alec's and Emmet's neck's and flung them over the top of the wall f there castle. While Alice flung Corin over the wall, Chelsea had Edward, Renata always wanted to kick Felix's ass out of a castle well she got her change.

Once we flung them over the wall we started to pelt them with the muffins in there fort and soon we were bored by doing that. Then Jasper, Demetri and Santiago came out threw the forest and came threw the opening to there castle. I jumped and landed on jaspers back and said "Well Mr Muffin men got kicked out of there castle and now what do we do with you three?" Jasper laughed and said "Fine the all mighty Cupcake girl's win!" I jumped off his back and me, Alice, Renata, and Chelsea pumped our fist's in the air screaming "CASTLE SUPPER SEXY ASSASSION'S WIN THE BATTLE OF CUPCAKES VS MUFFIN MEN! VICTORY WAS OURS!" We all screamed at once and did a victory dance. Everyone came back to the fort to see us in the middle of our victory dance and Rosalie and Jane came once Alice texted Rose.

We were dancing around the guys now. It was really fun and I have cam coder's all over the forest just for this. So we would get to watch it latter. I was really going to have to make this up to Alice. Alice was grinning at me and said "One way to make it up to me is by taking me SHOPPING!" she screamed the last word and I just giggled and smiled and said "Go get the cam coders and ill take you SHOPPING tomorrow deal?" I screamed the word shopping just like Alice had. She was my personal hyper Pixie. Once we got back the boys had to take showers cause they had the icing from the cupcakes all over them. But before they did then turned around and smiled evilly at us and Alice screamed and running from the room. While Edward was chasing her. I laughed and then the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the floor. I looked to see Jaspers face just an inch away from mine. I was looking in his eyes and I felt lost and yet whole while his arms were wrapped around me. I smiled at him and pushed my shield out so he would give me some room. I got up and looked at my cloths and shrugged my shoulder's. I went to my room and had a shower to get all the icing off myself seems how Jasper got the icing from himself onto me.

After 15minutes I got out and dried myself off. I went over to my closet and picked out a pair of skin tight skinny jeans that wear dark blue and had holes on the knee's. I wore black flats and a Black tight sweater. I left my hair down and walked out of my room and laid down on my bed to only be thinking about the moments that I was staring into Jaspers eyes.

"What is happening to me?" I quietly whispered to myself. Why did I feel whole when I was around Jasper and his family? Why did I feel the need to be with them? I haven't really been around so many vampires ever. Even when I was with my first family. There was stinging in my eyes as the tears that would never come wanted to spill over but never would. I knew one thing though. I needed to get out of here. I wrapped my shield around myself so then Alice wouldn't see me anymore. I just wanted to be by myself. I didn't want to be happy when my first family left me. But when I got my second mother I also swore to myself I wouldn't love anyone like I did them. Or even more then them. They were my life they were what I lived for.

I needed to get away from everyone and everything. If it's the last thing I do.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Just a note…. The whole Bella getting away from everyone… was kind of a last minute change thing MUWHAHAHAHAHA but give her time and they will find her! XD eventually! I think… **_

_**Now **_

_**REWVIEW! PLEASE OR BELLA DIES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**.**_

_**Srsly ill kill her if you don't review… Yes that's right I'm black mailing you into reviewing!!!!**_


	9. What am i going to do now?

_**HEY EVERYONE! And ummm yeah… still not one hundred percent where im going with this story really. So I really hope you wont be mad at me… anyways for this next chapter I hope you like it better then the ending for the last one.**_

_**R&R**_

_**- - - - - - - - **_

_**Jasper's POV **_

I cant believe it. I've never really felt this way about any one before. But I know that I like this girl vampire even if she is the Volturi Princess. She holds my attention and my every thought. I don't even really know a lot about her and yet I felt like she could get along with our family just fine. She just went back to her room after I hugged her and got icing all over her.

She didn't really seem to mind at all. I cant believe I hardly know this girl and yet im falling for her? It just doesn't seem right.

_**Bella's POV**_

I have to get out of here and now before anyone can find me. I went over to my computer desk and set up bank account again and made it under the name of a girl called Izzy Ann-Lee Brown. I put all of the money from my account with the Volturi in it and I back one bag of cloths. It consisted of mostly black skinny's and t-shirts and two red hoodie's I pulled on a pair of black and white converse

I pulled my bag straps onto my shoulders. I could feel with my shield that someone was walking towards my room. It was Jasper. I wanted to so much stay and talk with him for reasons unknown to me. But I didn't want to stay here for the promise I made to myself and my dead family.

I didn't want to feel like I would lose anyone ever again. But I had to leave. I felt a quick note that read:

_You'll never know I was here for my promise I made to my family before they died. I cant stay here with you anymore. _

_Jane, you will always be in my heart along with Alice, and everyone else here. I just cant stay any longer._

_Yours truly Bella._

I left it on my bed's pillow and quickly jumped out of the window I didn't go far enough away before I could hear sobs come out of Jasper. Then I herd Alice say "Jasper what happened?" He said with a broken voice "Read." I don't know why he was sad but I felt guilty and with that I left with the last thing I herd being screamed from the castle "NOOOO!" that came from both Jasper and Alice.

I ran away from my Volturi home. I didn't belong there. I didn't really belong anywhere any more. But I was going to make the most of my life the best way that I could. I would start my own family. As soon as I bring down the werewolf race, until I drive them into the burning ashes they were meant to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Okay yes it is short but that's all I got in my mind for now… I will probably update this story in a week… mainly because I want to spend a whole week focusing on my other story because people are mad at the twist I threw in it so I figured that if I get in a few more chapters explaining why it was heading that way it is they wont hurt me. And actually see that I not making that story to be like what everyone else seems to do! So bah…. I might update this story in a few days or in a week… SORRY! And PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**_


	10. my new family! Sam and Heaven

_Okay so I decided that I would type up a story for you guys/girls. So umm im going to try and get a chapter up for you sometime soon after this one. XD anyways I hope you aren't to mad at me…_

_I don't own the characters but I own the plot line and what they do._

_I hope you Enjoy this chapter. _

_The song that inspired this chapter is Time of dying - Three Days Grace and also Gone forever - Three Days Grace_

_

* * *

_

_Bella's Pov_

**Once I ran far enough I slow down and walked. I was heading towards a place I know that I could get away from everyone. Weather or not Alice could see it I don't know. But I didn't want to have another Family. I already lost the Family I loved to Werewolf's. If I did get another family I don't want to lose them. But I knew that I needed a family it just wasn't right not having a family.**

**(Five days latter.)**

**I was now in a town called Forks. My home that I lived in when I was first human turned into a vampire. This was where me and Tyson had meet our mother. Well vampire mother that is. I cant believe that they are gone. I have never felt so alone in my life. I was walking down the old street of where I lived with Tyson and then I turned around and headed to the forest and ran for a bit. Once I came to a clearing that I had found when I was human I sat in the middle of it. I laid on the ground and breathed in the air. **

**I was finally relaxing when I herd a human's scream. I got up and then the smell of blood hit me. My eyes shoot open and I got up and ran towards the screaming. What I came to was a vampire crouched over one girl and draining her of her blood. The other one was trying to get away but he snapped her leg and bashed her head so there was blood coming out of her head. I gasped and he turned towards me forgetting his pary and lunged at me. **

**I glared at him and said "It's your turn to die." I said in a sweet voice and I wrapped my shield around him and he stopped in mid air and looked at me with frightful eyes as I ripped him apart. I started a fire quickly and looked at the girls laying there huddling together. One was in the process of changing and the other was going to die. I looked at them with sorrow in my eyes and said to them. "What are your names?" They looked at me and tried to move away but I walked up to them and said with my hands held up in front of me "I wont hurt you I promise but. You." I pointed to the girl that had been bitten and said "Are turning into a vampire. And as for you." I looked at the other girl "Will die of loss of blood. Unless you want me to change you into a vampire with your friend. If you want you can live the life that I do and drink the blood of animal's or you can drink the blood of humans." They both looked at me and said "We don't want to die." they said with pain that laced there voices.**

**I looked at them and said "What are your names?" The girl with Blonde hair, and had been the one bitten said "I'm Heaven." the girl with black hair and the one that was going to die of blood loss said "I'm Sam." I smiled and said "Well in three days I will see you both eye's open." I smiled and bit Sam on the neck and then on her legs and arms and over her heart and licked the places that I bite over so the venom would stay in inside her blood system. And I did the same thing with Heaven. They both closed there eyes and sighed and then they both started to whimper while I picked them both up and headed deeper into the forest. **

**I left them in a valley were there was a cave and went to go get them clothing and shoe's and changed them and washed there body as they changed. I brushed there hair and I noted that they both would be considered naturally beautiful when they were human. I waited for the third day to come and once it did and there hearts stopped beating they looked at me and I said "Hello Sam and Heaven." They looked at me and smiled and hugged me and said "Thank you." I giggled and said "Lets go hunting. Im sure your throats are burning." They both at the same time grabbed there throats and said "What are we hunting?" I giggled again and said "Animals." I took off running as they followed me. When I stopped they both stopped and said "What?" I smiled and said "Okay I want you to listen and see what you hear and tell me what it is you hear and smell." They both looked at me and closed there eyes and Heaven was first to speak. "I smell rodents. And trees and water.. And something delicious.. But disgusting at the same time." I giggled and said "Well that would be both a bear and a herd of dear now I want you to give into what your body tells you to do. Only think about your thirst." They both got into hunting crouches and I did as well and went with them. **

**We all hunted together and they weren't to bad sure they were kind of messy with the bear but in time they would get better. I looked at them and said "Follow me I want you to see what you look like. While you were changing I built us a house out here." They smiled and followed me and once we got to our house I smiled at them and led them threw the front doors. The house was made out of Pine trees. It was like a cabin. But only bigger then regular cabins… **

**The inside of it was very spacious and open. The inside was painted white. It had black trims on the wall's for where the ceiling touched the walks and the floor was a white soft carpet. Sam and Heaven Gasped and said at the same time "Its so… Open and Beautiful." I giggled and said "Well it's the one place where we don't have to hide." They looked at me and said "What happened to our families?" I looked at them and said "Being newborn vampires you cant be around humans yet until I think your ready to go among them and if in that time your able to control everything we can enrol in school." they looked at me and said "But don't we have to have parents?" I giggled and said "Its easy to fake for your parents. But till then lets just get to know each other." Sam looked at me and said "What's your name?" I looked at them and said "Well… My name is Isabella Marie Sawn Volturi. But I ditched the last name Volturi once I left Italy. And I changed my name to Izzy Brown Sawn." Heaven looked at me and said "Why did you get your name changed so many times for?" I smiled at her and Sam and said "I'll tell you once I learn more about you."**

**We spent the next few weeks getting to know each other and talking about what we wanted to do once they were able to control there blood lust. We have learned a lot about each other and so my life is going to start. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Sam and Heaven.**

_**Alice's Pov**_

I can't believe that Bella just up and ditched us. I mean I thought we were going to be one big happy family? It's been five day's since Bella has left Italy and Marcus said that Bella would come back when she thought she was ready. But I wanted to be with her. She was like a sister to me and I thought she liked Jasper. I know for a fact that Jasper like's Bella because I saw in a vision of both Jasper and Bella getting together. Then our big happy family would be complete. 

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked me I smiled at her and said "I miss Bella." It felt like my heart was being torn in two. The love for my family and Edward and my new best friend which just up and disappeared. I looked over at Jasper playing games with Emmet and kicking Emmet's ass. Jasper has been upset and angry at himself because he hadn't been able to stop Bella from leaving. So his video gaming has improved since she left. I was about to get up off the couch from watching them when I was getting a vision.

_~VISION!~_

_Bella was sitting in a cabin with Two newborns and said "Okay well the reason why I felt Italy was because." She paused and took an unneeded breath and continued "The family that I had become friends with over about a few weeks ago came to my new home. When I realized that I liked one of my best friends brothers I remember a promise that I made myself. That because werewolf's killed my biological brother who was turned the same night as me into a vampire along with our vampire mother/friend. That I would never fall in love with anyone no matter what." She looked like she could about cry and let a sob escape her and said "But I couldn't stay because every time I looked at their family and how happy they were I knew that I shouldn't want to be with them."_

_The two girls hugged Bella and said "Its okay Bella we will be here for you but." said the girl with black hair and then the one with blonde hair said "Me and Sam will always be there for you no matter what Izzy. If you ever feel the need to talk to this Family that came to Italy then just call them up."_

_Bella sighed and said "Maybe… one day… but not now."_

_~End of VISION!!!~_

I let out a sob and I chocked and said "I cant wait for you to decide to let us back in your life Bella." I said in a whisper and Jasper rushed over to me and said "Alice what did you see about Bella?" I looked up at him and smiled and said "Don't worry Jasper one day Bella will let us back in her Life. Until then let's continue ours." Jasper sighed and went back to playing his game with Emmet.

I was really looking forward to the day That Bella would let us back in her life.

- - - - - - 

_**So I would love to here what everyone has to say about that chapter and depending on who can guess who said the following from the first book of twilight right I will let you decide what you would like to happen in the next chapter… to a certain point! Im not giving out the page number so you really do have to guess ^___^**_

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." he sighed.

_**I was really trying to make it hard O-o all im gonna say is…. NEAR DA END!**_

_**Anyways please review =O AND YOU MIGHT GET A CUPCAKE!**_

_**Review pretty please!**_


	11. Lolly pops! eating human food! CARS!

_Okay sorry it took so long to get to this story. . but yea work and stuff and I've been really getting into my other story How Lucky can a girl be. And along with my newest story I Always Come Back. _

_But anyways here is chapter 10... I own nothing but…. Heaven and SAM! XD_

_- - - - - - _

_One year after Sam and Heaven are turned._

_Sam's Pov!_

_**We hadn't really left forks. Me and Heaven had just moved here a year ago we hadn't really enrolled in school at all. But we loved our life with Bella. She was awesome sure she was heart broken and still trying to get over her loss of brother and her step mother. Me and Heaven have been slowly been helping her get back on her feet.**_

"_**SAM!" I got up from my where I was on my bed with my laptop letting it download the new music I have been listening to. I went down stairs and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Heaven and said "You called?" She laughed and said "GUESS WHAT!?" she yelled in my ear. I looked at her and said "You know I'm right here and no I cant guess what." She looked at me and smiled and said "Well… seems how we didn't have enough time to enrol in school last year…. WERE FINALLY GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" she was jumping up and down I laughed and said "Sweet deal sounds like it could be fun."**_

_**She skipped out the door and said "By the way we are moving closer to town and also we need to go and buy a few cars and some school clothing and SCHOOL SUPPLIES!" I giggled at Heaven. She was always so excited when it comes to school. I followed her and said "Umm.. Wait does this mean we have to pack some things or are we going shopping first?" Heaven sighed and said "Shopping first we have to hurry though Bella is waiting with a rental car." I nodded and raced up stairs to turn off my computer.**_

_**Once I got back down stairs Heaven was waiting for me and we ran out of the house with out a word and we soon found Bella with the rental car. She smiled at us and drove off towards Port Angels. We sang to the radio on the way there. We drove by Dodge and I saw my car. My eyes went wide and I looked back at Bella and said "CAN WE PLEASE STOP OFF AT DODGE NEXT?" I said excitedly and Bella looked at me and laughed. "Sam you look like you just got your first lolly pop." I laughed and thought about lolly pops. I'm going to miss being able to eat sugary stuff. I sighed and then Heaven looked at me and said "What's wrong? And why is there a lolly pop in your hand? Where did it come from?" I looked at her and said "I miss being able to eat junk food… Wait.. What?" I looked in my hand and there was a lolly pop in the shape of a hippo.. What the hell? Bella laughed and said "I think… That's her power." I looked at Bella my mouth opened. I look back at the lolly pop and then grinned. Would it be possible to eat sweets if we dipped it in blood or something? At least it wouldn't be horrible tasting.**_

"_**Sam… Why are you thinking so hard." I smiled and said "You'll see when we get home." I put the lolly pop on the seat beside me and kept grinning like there was no tomorrow. We finally came into a dealer ship and I saw the car I saw at dodge and I looked at Bella with pleading eyes. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I got out of the car and ran over to the car that was destined to be mine. A all black Dodge Challenger. I was in love. Once I got over to it I hugged the hood and stroked it and said "You are my new baby." A sales man came over to me and looked at me funny. I looked at him and snapped "Take a picture it last's longer." he laughed and said "My name is Dale. I'm here to help you out for getting a car?" I laughed and said "Sorry." I let go of the car and looked at him with pleading eyes he smiled at me and I dazzled him and said "How about we talk about the price of the car?" His heart rate picked up and he had a lustful face.**_

"_**S-sure. Umm. This way please." I smiled victory was yet to be mine. Once we came into a office he said "How much is your budget." I looked at him and said "Well it depends on the price of the car of course." He frowned and wrote down on a piece of paper which had the amount. I smiled and said "Do you think we could work out a deal?" He looked at me and said "I'm sorry miss but that's as low as I can go." I raised my eye brow and smiled flirtatiously and said "Can I talk to the owner of the dealer ship? Please?" he looked at me and his face gaze him away he was turned on. I happy dance mentally and he excused himself to get the manger. As soon as he left I quickly broke out in a dance. I herd out side that Bella and Heaven were laughing there butts off. I didn't care I was going to get my dream car for as low as possible. **_

_**I stopped and sat down as the owner came in and saw me. His heart rate picked up. He smiled at me what was suppose to be seductively. I inwardly did another happy dance today was going to be easy. "Hello miss my name is Mr. Theo. But you can call me Conner." I smiled and said "Hello Conner. My name Is Sam." He smiled at me and said "Is their a problem Sam?" I Made my face sad and said "Well I have a slight Problem." He frowned and came over to me and said while his hand was on my thigh "Which is what?" I smelled an easy victory and said "The price for the all black Dodge Challenger is a little high." He frowned and said "I'm sorry but I cant help you with that." I grabbed his hand and said "I swear I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get you to lower that price." I added a double meaning hint and winked at him with a seductive smile… his heart rate picked up and he thought about it and then a smiled broke across his face and said "Anything?" his voice was husky and then I purred and kissed his shin lightly "Anything Conner." **_

"_**Well I'll Give you my address and then I want you to meet me at my place at around 8pm? I'll have you my way at my house tonight and then I'll give you the Dodge Challenger in the morning." He said in a seductive voice and huskily. I smiled at him and purred in his ear and grassed it with my teeth "Sound's absolutely prefect." I watch him write it down and then he winked at me and I smiled and kissed his cheek and said "I'll see you latter Conner." I purred. Once I got outside I saw that both Bella and Heaven were doubled over laughing. I saw that they had there cars but I was happy getting mine for free. "You know Sam It's a good thing you don't have venom." I smiled and said "At least I'm getting my CAR FREE!" I said jumping up and down. They both laughed and said "Sure sure." I went into Bella's car which I might add kicked ass. It was dark Blue and it was a Jaguar XF totally awesome! And also Heavens car was a Infiniti Coupe Concept painted gold. **__**(Both car's are under How lucky can a girl be pictures. ^.^ Heavens is named Ted in the list while Bella's is Betty and Sam's is name Lilly under that list. All pictures are on my profile.)**_

_I cant wait to get my baby. But I really wanted to get home and test my theory out if you cook food with blood in it. When we came to our new house it was still in the forest away from the humans but it was beautiful. It was a cream colour three story house… I looked at Bella and said "Did you build it?" Bella smiled and nodded her head their were balcony's and it had just about everything. I got out of the car and ran back to our old place and started to pack stuff in boxes and Heaven was out buying both mine and Bella's school stuff. Heaven knew we both didn't really like shopping all that much so she never asked us to go with her. At around 3pm I had everything that I wanted from our old house in our new home. "Bella?" She came up into my room and said "Yes Sam?" I smiled and said "There something I want to try and also What is going to happen to our old house?"_

_Bella sighed as I started to walk down stairs with her right behind me "Well were not going to leave it I just thought that maybe we could go to school while we are here and also this is just temporally. Were still going to live there though. But you and Heaven might want to go to go to school sometime soon." I nodded my head and said "Sounds like fun… I'll be right back in three minutes." I ran out side with a empty milk jug and I caught a bear and bite into it and filled my mouth with its blood and transferred the blood from my mouth into the milk jug. _

_After it was full of blood I drank the rest of the blood and headed back it took about a minute to get back while running full vampire speed once I got back I started to make a vegetable stir-fry. Bella came down because she smelt me cooking and said "You know we cant eat real food." She raised an eye brown and saw the jug of blood and said confused "What are you doing?" I looked at her and smiled and said turning to get the jug oof blood and poured it in the stir-fry and said "Making vegetable blood stir-fry." I turned of the stove and put the stir-fry in a blow and Bella got a fork and stabbed a carrot on her fork and took a small bite and then chewed thoughtfully and then she stuck the rest of the carrot in her mouth and said "Sam I love you."_

_I beamed and said "HELL YES THIS MEANS I CAN STILL HAVE MY CAKE AND ALL MY SUGARS AND JUNCK FOOD AND NOT WORRY ABOUT GETTING FAT! SCORE!" A pile of cakes appeared on the island in the kitchen and then Bella laughed and said "I think you need to stop thinking about Cakes and all those sugary things. I don't want you to make them appear in class." I smiled and said "Sorry Bella." I looked at the time and said "Well anyways we have to leave in a bit so I'm at Conner's on time. At least he isn't an ugly old fag. I can be glad about that." Bella giggled and said "Come on lets get you there." I sighed and said "Fine." I got up and went to my room and picked out the most best outfit I could Because surely he would probably have a few buddies over in order to show off his fling of the night. I grabbed my black hello Mania. _

_I also got my black flat's to go with the dress and it has rubies along the side of it. I put a small bottle of blood in my bra just incase I needed it. I went down stairs and Bella just shook her head and said "I really hope that getting a free dream car of yours is worth all the sweets in the world to you." I looked at her and frowned and said "Well at least I'm getting my car for nothing… Besides the fact he is having his way with me for ONE night… ONE NIGHT!" I jumped up and down excitedly and skipped out the door and said in a sing son voice "OF TO CONERS WE GOO!! SO I CAN GET MY CAR!" Bella laughed at me and I stuck my toung out at Bella. _

_Bella got into the drivers sat while I bounced up and down in the passenger seat. She laughed at me and we sang to a CD that I put in. I couldn't wait to see Conner and I'll some how make him let me see it first and take a drive before we do what he wants with me. Bella pulled up to his house. It was a fairly decent sized house. It was baby blue and it looked kind of cute. I got out of the car and waved to Bella and once she was out of sight I saw that my new baby was in the drive way. I went over to it and hugged the hood of the car. I noticed the other car's. By god did his friends know how to drive in style. I went to the door and rang the door bell. I waited for a total of 2 minutes before it opened to a stranger. "Hello… Umm is Conner here?" He stood there looking at me with lustful eyes before Conner came over to the door. _

_Both their heart rates were all over the place. I smiled shyly and said "Hi Conner." He smiled at me and came over and took my hand and said "Come on in." I let him drag me in. I noticed that there were about two other people here. He smiled down at me and brought me into the room with the other two guys while the guy back at the door shut it and came into the living room. Conner placed me in front of him and said "Guy's this is my client Sam." They all smiled at me and said "You have a kick ass taste in car's you know?" I giggled and said "You have no idea." Conner smiled at me and said "Sam this joker here." He pointed to the guy to that opened the door "Is my brother Roy..." I looked at Roy and smiled and held out my hand to him and said "It's nice to meet you Roy." He smiled back and shook my hand and said "It's nice to meet you to." Conner pointed to the two other people and said "Those two are my friends John and Carl." I smiled and said "Its nice to meet you both."_

_I turned around to look at Conner and said in a pleading voice "Can we PLEASE take the Dodge Challenger out for a small test drive?" He smiled and said "I don't know?" I pouted a little and it was like crushing silly putty in my little hands. He grinned and said "Sure just give me a minute and ill meet you at the door." I walked back to the door while the guy's were talking back to one other about how lucky Conner is. I smiled t myself. He seemed nice… for a human. He came towards the door with the key's and his jacket and said "Ready?" I smiled and said jumping up and down like a 5 year old "I've been ready for this ever since I have laid my eyes on that car." He laughed and led me out. I ran over to the door side while he tossed me the key's I unlocked the doors and started it and said "Please wear your seat belt." _

_He laughed and said "Okay." I put my seat belt as he did and pulled out of his drive way slowly. I didn't want to frighten him. Just yet. He seemed kind of nervous and said "So where are you from Sam?" I giggled and said "Well I moved here a year ago. With my friend Heaven and we meet a girl named Bella. She is awesome and we all decided to go to the same school." He smiled and said "How old are you." I giggled and said "I'm 19. But we decided to mess around with the school board system to let us take a few more course's." He smiled and then once we got on the high way I slowly went fast and then put on the brakes and did a donut. He gripped onto his seat and looked at me with fearful eyes. I rolled mine and said "Oh relax Conner… I hope you don't mind me speeding but I really want to see how this car can deal with my need for speed. If not I'll have to tweak it out." He laughed nervously. "That's okay." I speed up really fast but I knew right away I would have to trick it out and then I said to Conner "You know what because it's such an awesome car I'll give you the amount you asked for. Tomorrow if that's alright?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye's to see him amused and said "That's quite alright." I turned to look at his face briefly and said "Are you use to doing one night stands Conner?"_

_He looked at me and said shocked "Ummm…." I looked at him a little mad but yet amused and said "Don't lie to me… cause ill torture you latter tonight if I have to until you tell me." he seemed nervous and said "Okay I'm use to doing one night stands." I smiled and said "Do you like lying to all those girl's you use?" he looked at his feet and we were back at his place and he said in a whisper "Not really." I looked at him and got out of the car and he did the same and I handed him the keys and said "How about we get to know each other a little more?" He smiled shyly and said "I would actually like that a lot." I went with him to his kitchen and said "I really like your house its really… Cute." He blushed and said "Thanks." I smiled and he started to brew coffee and I sat at the counter. "You know Sam.. Your really different from most of the other girls." I smiled and said "Thank you."_

_I smiled and said "So what's your favourite colour?" He grinned and said "Well its not so much a colour as it is a shade. But I just so happen to like black." I grinned and said "Awesome." We sat there for about a few hours shooting questions back and forth. He yawned and looked at the time and said "Well I should get to bed." I smiled and said "Okay." I got out of the chair I was sitting in and went to his side and said "But honestly if you don't mind can I come over tomorrow?" I he looked at me and smiled and said "I would love that." He looked at my body longingly while I purred into his ear in a whisper "I wont tell anyone. Promise." He grinned at me and kissed my cheek and said "Nah… I like you and everything but I think if we are going to head that way… I think I want to take it slow." I rolled my eyes at him and said "Fine." He looked amused. He grabbed my hand and said "If you want you can sleep in the spare room._

_I smiled and said "I'll sleep where ever you want me to." he smiled down at me and shook his head probably getting those thoughts out of his head. He opened a door and before he left I don't know why but I grabbed his face and pulled it down so I could at least kiss him. It was almost like his will crumbled… One of his arms snaked around my waist while the other went to hold the back of head. His hand tangled in my hair. I tangled my hands in his hair. He licked the bottom of my lip with his toung and I didn't grant him access and pulled away unwillingly and said "I'll see you in the morning." I said with an amused expression and he pouted and said "Fine." I giggled and said down the hallway to his retreating figure "Say's the person that wanted to take it slow." He looked back at me and he seemed pained and said in a whisper "I so should have not said that. I wish you would have slapped me when I did. damit." I giggled and said "You can always change your mind you know."_

_I went up to him and kissed his chin and felt his shiver and I let my hands drop to the edge of his shirt and I pulled it off of him and kissed his chest lightly and lead a trail of kisses up to his chin. While he fought for his breath. His arm's were wrapped around me protectively and I smiled against his chest while I kissed it. He was leading me towards a room which I guessed was his and he smiled at me while I looked at his chest and saw that he had the most freaking beautiful human like torso. Once we got into his room I kissed him on the lips softly and slowly and I gently pushed him on his bed and jumped next to him and said kissing his cheek "Get some sleep." I smiled at him and got back up but he grabbed my hand and said "You. Can sleep next to me." I smiled and kissed him and said "You sure… I might give into my temptation?" he smiled and said "As much as I would love that I don't think you would."_

_I giggled and said "Your probably right." I took off my dress and was left with my underwear on and crawled under the blanket and he was left in his boxers and slide in next to me and he kissed my neck. After 30minutes he fell asleep while I listened to his heart beat and closed my eyes. It was just like sleeping but only it was better some how. Because I have never felt so special until today._

_- - - - - - - - - _

_**Ohhhhh!!! that's right…. I thought I would throw in a guy for Sam. Xd couldn't help it… I might do a few chapters like this and then have the Cullens move back into the area for a break. And well I don't know we will see how is there at the school when they go to school tomorrow… ^.^**_


	12. seeing them again

_Two years latter_

_Heaven's Pov_

_**Conner has joined us and he sold his dealer ship to be with Sam. Sam told him that she was indeed a vampire when he was human and he wanted to be with Sam. So now our family has Conner in it. We have all been together for two years but the girls and me have been together for three years… this is our fifth year together. I still don't have a power. I sighed and Bella looked at me from her book 'Through the looking glass wars.' and said "What's wrong?" I smiled and said "Just remembering the past four years." she smiled and said "Yeah I guess." She went back to her book.**_

_**I still cant believe she got into fiction novels. I got up and danced over to my computer and decided that it was time to move. Bella always agreed with anything we wanted. I looked at Bella and said "Bella?" She looked up from her book and said "Yes?" I smiled and said "Can we please meet your old friends? The Cullen's?" Bella sighed and said "I guess… But your going to have to wait for a few day's before they get here." I looked at her confused and said "Why?" She smiled and said "Because Alice can see the future." I giggled while I passed her the phone and said "Call them all the more so I know they are coming." She muttered about how she didn't have to but did anyway.**_

_**Once Alice squealed I took the phone from Bella and said "OH MY GOD ALICE STOP SQUEALING AND GET YOUR FAT ASS TO OUR HOUSE IN FORKS!" I was really excited about meeting them. "THANK YOU HEAVEN!" I giggled and hung up the phone and Bella just shook her head and said "You really have no idea what you have done do you?" I looked at her and said "What?" she laughed and said "Oh you'll find out when she get's here."**_

_**I jumped up from the couch and went to clean the house and Bella helped while Sam 'Made' desert's for when they get here. But honestly that's all that Sam eats from now on is her deserts with blood. **_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

_I cant believe I agreed to do this. I mean I know I have feelings for Jasper but am I really truly ready to see them again? The answer would be…. I have no FREAKING clue. "BELLA!" I looked to see Sam skipping into the living room. I sighed and said putting my book away. "Yes Sam?" She looked at me and sat down and pulled me into her lap and kissed my head and said "I'm sure everything will be alright." I giggled and said "You just really know me don't you Sam?" She laughed and said "Yup."_

_She put me beside her and took my face in her hands and said "Bella. Me and heaven love you and we know your still not over it." I'm glad I came across them in all the mess that has happened in all the yars I have been like this. "But you know that we wouldn't ask unless we knew you CAN get through this and we know it's only a matter of time before you need to settle things."_

_I hugged Sam and said "I know Sam." She smiled at me and said "Now COME ON!!! LETS GET EVERYTHING READY!" I laughed at Sam. Heaven and Sam always loved it when we had people visit us. We all were cleaning when there was a knock on the door and then it opened to a "BELLY BEAN WERE HOME!!!!" followed by a wack and a "Oww… what was that for Rosie?" I laughed and walked down stairs in my faded blue jeans and a blue button up shirt with a white tank top under it and knew Alice would scream but I don't care._

"_Hello to you to Emmett." As soon as I came down the stairs Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran outside screaming "EMMY BEAR AND HIS TRUSTY SIDE KICK TO THE RESCUE!" I rolled my eyes and said "Emmett.. Put me down now." He didn't listen and ran back into the house and then he put me down and had a big grin plastered across his face._

_I looked around to see everyone sitting on the couch's in the living room. I didn't see Conner and I looked at Sam and said "Where's Conner?" Sam looked at me and shrugged and said "Being Conner and loving his now you see me now you don't power since he found out about it last week." I sighed and said "CONNER! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" We all waited and herd "WHAT IF I DON'T?!" I looked towards the TV and grinned and said "Oh a certain TV and a certain car might just oh… I don't know…. Might not be there?" He gasped and said "You wouldn't dare?" I walked over to the TV and touched the screen petting it and said "You want to dare me Conner?" He came running down the stairs and then appeared in front of me and said glaring "YES!" I smiled and crushed the TV with my hand. I then used my shield around his car._

_His eyes went wide and he ran outside to see his car while I sat down beside Heaven and snickered. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT TRACY! WHY BELLA WHY!!!" he came inside sniffling and we all were laughing and then he glared at me and said "Oh it's soooooo on." I smiled and said "Conner, Sam, and Heaven this is the Cullen Family. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Guy's this is Heaven, and Sam, and of course that over there is Conner. But… How is that?" they all smiled and then Carlisle said "Bella. This is Mark." I nodded. All the sudden there were cup cakes on the coffee table and then Sam said "Cup cake?" Emmett looked at her like she was crazy and said "Dude… We cant eat." I sighed and went and got the blood Sam so desires to keep and brought it back while Sam's face lit up and said "THANK YOU BELLA!"_

"_What ever Sam just shut your yap and eat your dam cup cakes." She smiled at me and said "You know you love me." I smiled at her and picked up a cup cake and stuck it in the blood and them I was going to put it Sam's mouth when I turned around and stuffed it in Emmett's mouth._

_He ate it and then looked at the cup cakes and at the blood and said "That was actually… yummy.." I laughed and then Sam glared at Emmett and stuck the Blood on the table and mutter about having to share her cup cakes. "Anyways… How have you guys been doing?" they all smiled and then one by one went into a story about what they have been doing but it wasn't to long just school and traveling. _

_Jasper was watching me the whole time and then finally he asked "How did you come across Sam and Heaven?" I glad that none of them mind me running off like that. Because I really haven't told them about my past… much. "Well… Actually I came here to forks about four years ago and I herd screaming in the forest when I was on my way and a vampire was draining them… so I asked if they wanted to be turned and we have been together ever since." I giggled and said "How Conner came to be with us is quite a story." Heaven was full out laughing at the thought of it. Sam glared at us and said "HEY! I PAID FOR MY BABY!" I laughed and then Conner shifted and decided that now was his time to go hunting. "Umm.. I think… I'll go hunting… Sam? You coming with." She smiled and got up and jumped on his back and said "AWAY WE GOO!" as he ran away with Sam I couldn't help it. I feel to the floor and finally stopped laughing and just laid there and said "We were going to school and what not so we needed to get car's. We all decided to get our own. Even though we only needed one. Anyways." Heaven took over from there "So we drove by dodge and then Sam asked if we could stop off there because she found 'Her' baby. And so once we got to the car dealer ship in Port Angles."_

_She took a breath and then went on "Once we got there she jumped out of the car and ran to her 'BABY' at the dealer ship and so she began to flirt with the sale's men to try and get the price as low as possible. Then he said he couldn't so she got the manger… How just so happen to be Conner." she was laughing and so I went on for her. "So being the person she was she would ANYTHING to get her baby. I mean it… she even did this to get her cell phone. So Conner agreed to give it to her for Free is she let him have his way with her for one night… but turns out… she paid for it and well yeah… as you can see they are together." That got everyone to laugh. I couldn't help but smile and then I got up and said "Well… I'm going to go hunting… Anyone else coming?" Jasper stood up and said "Sure." Everyone else declined and Heaven said "Nah we will sit here and eat the muffins and cakes before Sam gets back and gets mad because we left them there to long." I rolled my eyes and said "One day… I'm going to ground her from making to many sweet's." Everyone else laughed and followed Heaven to the kitchen._

_I walked out the door and ran through the forest the opposite way that Conner and Sam went. Jasper was running beside me and then we went our own ways hunt. I had 2 deer's and 1 bear and I was full. I looked up at the tree and notice that Jasper must have finished and I guess he was watching me. He jumped down from the branch he was on and said "I know I have no right to ask but I need to know…" I looked at him and knew what he was going to ask._

"_Bella? Why did you run away from everyone?"_

_- - - - - _

_**Yes boring chapter… but I promise the next one will be better. ^.^**_


	13. Breaking the house and scary looks

_**I know it has been a while since i have updated this chapter so here you go. I hope you all like this chapter and that you can forgive me for neglecting this story for a while. ^.^**_

_**The song that helped me with this chapter is I Gotta Feeling- by The Black Eyed Peas**_

- - - - - - - --

_**Jasper's Pov**_

I knew that Bella wanted to run but she also wanted to tell me why she ran... "Bella please tell me." I begged her. She looked like her will was crumbling before her and she sat down on the ground and said in a broken whisper "Can i please tell you when I know I'm ready to let you know?" I sat down in front of her and said "That's alright but... As long, as you tell me... Eventually... It would be nice to know." Bella looked me in the eye's and said "Why do you want to know?" She was playing with her fingers and I frowned and said "Because I... Didn't understand why you just up and ran." She gave me a small smile and kissed my check and said "You will I promise." She got up and ran back to her house while I placed my hand on the burning spot where her lips touched my face.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside and giddy. If she could make me feel this way by simply kissing my cheek... I wonder how it would feel if her lips touched mine... WAIT! I need to stop thinking about this. "My god..." She has me wrapped around her fingers without even knowing it... I slowly let my hand drop down to my side and ran back to Bella's house. When I got back Emmett was outside waiting for me and once he saw me and wiggled his eyebrows at me and I chuckled and said "We all wish that Emmett." I said rolling my eyes... He punched me in the shoulder and said "Just because us BIG men have a girl doesn't mean we don't hope for you bro." I rolled my eyes again and said "Yes... The teddy bear and the lady and the father are BIG men." Emmett punched me in the shoulder and said "Between you and me... I think Alice like's her Manly female man..." I dropped to the ground laughing with Emmett when Edward came out and snarled at us and said "TAKE THAT BACK!" We both got up and said at the same time "What's wrong pretty lady?" me and Emmett said but my southern drawl came out.

Me and Emmett ran inside the house and we both hid behind a girl. I hid behind Bella and Emmett behind Rose. "You guys are so fu---" Esme got up and said "EDWARD CULLEN WATCH YOUR LANGUE!" Edward stopped and said "Sorry mom." Me and Emmett both laughed and said "WHIPPED!" Edward snarled at us both and then Bella moved... that's when Edward decided to launch himself at me. When Edward collided into me we were sent through a few of the walls. We herd Esme gasp and then we both herd a snarl that didn't belong to the family. Bella was slowly walking towards us with a deadly glare sent in place looking diuretically at Edward. To be honest I was scared shitless for Edward. Edward looked towards where Bella was and said "SHIT!" Sam and Heaven appeared out of nowhere and Sam sat there like she was watching a good show while Heaven said "SO MUCH BETTER THEN THE TIME 'WE' broke the house..." she said watching Bella getting madder at Edward and she said in a clam voice. "Edward... Do you have any idea at all how many times I have fixed this house?" he gulped and looked at Emmett and said "Can't be more then what Emmett does." She glared at him and said "Twice everyday for two full years... Eddie... TWICE EVERY DAY FOR TWO FULL YEARS!" she screamed at his face now. But Edward glared at her when she used the word Eddie. Emmett, me, and Rose had joined Sam and Heaven with watching Bella getting madder at Edward...

"DONT CALL ME EDDIE!" Sam yelled "HE SOOO LOOKING FOR AN ASS KICKING!" Bella had Edward by the neck and dragging him into the living room near the fire place and took off the protective cover and held Edwards face towards the flame and said "I'm sorry Eddie did you yell at me?" Edward was scared shitless now. Sam and Heaven were laughing their butts off at what Bella was doing to Edward. Edward was saying sorry at the top of his lungs and was praying to himself that she wouldn't kill him. She pulled him away from the fire still glaring at him and said "You're going to fix this house in 4 hours... Got it?" he nodded her head and once she let him go Edward was gone. She turned to me and said "Your welcome." She went up the stairs to her room probably to wait out the 4 hours. Sam and Heaven were both doubled over in a laughing fit. "So much better when we aren't the one's getting in trouble." Just then Conner walked into the house from outside and looked at the wall and turned to Sam and Heaven "Okay what did you two do now?"

They looked at him and smiled and said "We didn't do it this time." Conner sighed and said "You can't always blame it on evil bunnies trying to take over the world one day." We all looked at Sam and Heaven when they both shoot up and said "HEY IT COULD HAPPEN! And if you don't go on our annual feed the bunnies' day with us and Bella then you will not be spared by the Evil bunnies..." Conner sighed and said "We go through this conversation every time you two break something..." Emmett decided to step in and said "It was Edward that broke the house this time..." Conner's eye's went wide and turned back to Sam and Heaven and said "WHAT!?!? You didn't even call me to tell me this! You girls are more evil then the Evil Bunnies you talk about!" they both laughed and said "SO YOU DO BELIEVE IN THE EVIL BUNNIES!" he rolled his eyes and stomped his way up stairs muttering about how unfair it was to not being let in on being able to watch Bella chew out Edward. Emmett couldn't help himself and looked at Sam and Heaven and said "What do you mean Evil bunnies?" from up stairs we herd "NO NOT THE EVIL BUNNIES SPEACH AGAIN!" we herd Conner yell. They both grinned and said "Well... It all started with..."

- - - - - - - -

_**And that is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Review PELASE!**_


	14. Evil Bunnies A new feeling

_**Okay everyone im really sorry it took so long to update I really am. *sighs* anyways I would like to thank you all for waiting for this because really I needed some time to really think this though on how I was going to explain this… Even though every time I talk to my friends we always talk about how some thing unlikely is going to take over the world…**_

_**. no im not insane… I just have a very very VERY! Creative imagination! XD and I love me for it!**_

_**Anyways I finally figured it out on how im going to Explain the EVIL BUNNIES! Xd I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

Disclaimer:

Me: So… I know that you all wish you owned Twilight… but sadly. WE ALL OWN IT!

Jasper: No you don't.

Me: Hell yes I do!!! I BOUGHT THE TWILIGHT SERIES!!!

Jasper: No you just bought the books…

Me: *smiles* Hench I bought Twilight!

Jasper: *sighs* No Kayla you didn't…

Me: *cry's* fine be that way Jasper! I don't own Twilight Happy?

Jasper: O-o umm… nope… *hugs* but now I am! =D

Me: *GASP!* what about the Pixie!

Jasper: hmm. Who? *smiles evilly!*

* * *

Anyways Please Read and review!

* * *

_**Emmett's POV!**_

"It all started with… When me and Heaven were human." Sam said as I sat on the floor in front of her totally engrossed to the story as she told me how the evil bunnies would take over the world speech… So Conner say's.

"Anyways. Both our parents were really close and every year we would go to feed the homeless little cute bunnies." Heaven cut in and said "Those EVIL little cute BUNNIES!" she snarled around the word. "Okay so Heaven has always hated bunnies because of the fact the first time we went to feed the cute little homeless bunnies with our families together."

Heaven cut in and said throwing up her arms screaming "I TOLD YOU TO CALL THEM THE EVIL BUNNIES!" Sam rolled her eyes and stood up and glared down at Heaven and said "Well maybe if you just didn't throw the bunnies food at them scaring them away we wouldn't have had this problem!"

Heaven stood up and was nose to nose with Sam and said in a clam voice "Yes just because of that the next year we go to feed them they freaking attacked me!" Sam sighed and said "you through your Barbie at them Heaven." I chuckled at her and said "And the year after that."

Heaven turned to glare at me and said "They BIT ME IN THE FREAKING ASS!" Jasper was doubled over in a laughing fit. I looked at her and said "Really?? In the ass…" She sighed and said "No Emmett that BIT my toe's OF COURSE THOSE EVIL BASTARDS BIT MY ASS!" Sam giggled and said "Yeah… Totally funny though." Heaven turned to Sam and said "Yes until they started to attack you. They you didn't find it funny." Sam shuddered and said "Their were sooo many of them."

She curled up into a ball and said "To many Cute Homeless cute bunnies." Bella Sighed and Went over to Sam and rocked her back and forth and said "It would probably be better if I just showed you all."

Bella disappeared and came back with the computer and hooked it up to the big screen.

Once she got onto you tube she laughed and said "I still cant believe you wanted to show the world just how Evil the homeless bunnies were to get it taped." Heaven looked at Bella and said "Yes next thing we know is that the bunnies love YOU so much they will have you as there leader!!!" she snarled at Bella. Bella just laughed and said "Maybe I will." Heaven glared and said "For the love of god don't do that this to me Bella."

We all watched as Bella typed in _The Cute Yet Evil Homeless Bunnies. _I chuckled as it came onto the screen to show two one year old girl's.

_The you tube video… -not really real but I decided that this would be easy-_

"_AHHHH!!!!" a shrike filled the room by a very blonde haired baby crawled awa y from the bunnies. "EVIL! EVIL!! EIVL!!!" cried the baby as one o the bunnie hopped towards her. A black haired baby just laughing at the blond and said in a sing song voice "Bunnies!!!" she held out he hands as bunnies surrounded the little girl with the food in her hands._

We all awed at that part and Heaven snorted and said "Stupid Bunny loving evil baby." Sam glared at Heaven and said "well SORRY!" we watched as another scream shouted and it showed them as two year olds.

_The blonde haired girl threw her blonde haired Barbie doll only to be attacked by the Bunnies. Then a shrill cry was heard as we watched the screen go towards her but where a bunny was biting her ass. You could see the evil look in the bunnies eyes. Then another baby cry was heard as the other baby cry was Sam and then got the bunny off of her and though it against a tree. The other bunnies started to attack her and then two parents appeared._

_One of them grabbed Sam and the other got Heaven. They were both crying as the all ran back to the car's. _

Me and Jasper and Mark along with Conner and Bella. Were on the floor laughing our butts off.

"_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! WE REFUSE TO FEED THE CUTE HOMELESS BUNNIES!" screamed Sam. Heaven glared at Sam and said "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THEY WERE NOW CALLED THE EVILBUNNIES OF DOOM!" screamed the blond haired girl. We heard a sigh and then. "Come on Girl's were going to be late."_

_Next they were in the Field and you could here their parents "Cant believe they think the Bunnies are evil." Said a man. Followed by a chuckle and then a females voice and said "It's to cute to not come back here to see what happens." their were laughing now while Heaven and Sam stood their in front of them both of them had crossed their arms and said "Thanks."_

"_Its so lovely to see that you enjoy our torment by the Evil bunnies of doom." said a very much younger Heaven._

_The bunnies soon came out of the holes and they saw the two girls and started hopping towards them While Sam ran back to the car and said "Quickly Heaven we need our AMMO!" screamed Sam._

_She came back with water balloons. They both got an Evil glint in their eyes while Heaven and Sam were screaming "FIRE!" they kept throwing the water balloons as the bunnies were hopping really fast towards them both. The parents were in the car tapping._

_Sam and Heaven were both struggling to keep toughing the water Balloons and a Bunny hopped up from behind them and Bit Heaven's leg. She screamed and started to kick at the bunny until it let go._

_Sam and Heaven ran back to the car._

I couldn't help but laugh at all that had just happened and said "You both got pawned by bunnies!"

"_No we must start to put Fire the Evil Bunnies into action in 11 years." Heaven said pointing out to the instructions for their plan._

I looked closer and saw the plan name was_ 'Take out the Evil Bunnies before they plot to take over this world!' _

_Sam stood up and said "Yes Ma'am" Then it cut off at their._

Sam and Heaven were looking at each other smugly and said "See?" Heaven said rather harshly. I looked at Heaven and said "Did you ever put Said plan into action." Sam grinned and said "How do you think our parents died?" My jaw dropped and I looked at them shocked and said "What is the point of said plan?"

Heaven sat down beside Mark and said "Well… you see ever since I first got attacked by Said Evil Bunnies… I have declared war on them." she huffed and crossed her arms around her chest and went on.

"Because in my mind and Sam's… We had to burn the bunnies alive." I was kind of scared she turned into this whole new person… Her face was twisted in anger.

"It just so happened that the people who gave 'Birth' to us made are lives a living hell every year. Back then we believed that our parents would hand us over to this Bunny king." Sam shuddered and said "So we decided that it was time from 11 years from the time we came up with that plan… No matter how hard we tried we would rid this world of those Evil little bunnies."

Everyone but Conner and Bella were looking at them very afraid.

"So you see… It's only a matter of time that those Evil Bunnies will be gone." But I was still confused. "What do you mean by going on your 'Feed the bunnies day.' every year?"

Bella smiled evilly and said "It's code for. 'Burn bunny day.' we have done it every year. But Conner being the chicken he is. Doesn't see it fit to burn Evil bunnies alive." We all had our mouths gapped open at Bella. But then something in me clicked. "Say's the person that killed werewolves by herself."

She looked like she could cry and she got up and left the room with in second's.

Everyone turned to me and then out of no where I being slapped by…. Not just one… But 5 different girls. In a row. Heaven and Sam were snarling at me. I backed up into a corner and I was afraid.

Jasper had me by the throat and lifted me off the ground and snarled at me and said "You better hope that she will be alright." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam come over and said "Jasper put Emmett down. It's not his fault." he sighed and let me go. I was very thankful and said "Sorry."

Sam, and Heaven both went out the door and Conner sighed and said "Fine… I guess I'm stuck with the babysitting for a while." I raised an eye brow and said "Baby sitting of the house so it's in one piece when Bella comes back." he sighed an went up stairs.

_**Bella's POV!**_

I cant Believe that Emmett just said that. I ran away from my house for the past 5 years. I sighed and stopped and jumped up into a tree and sat there watching the sun descend down. I should tell them. They all needed to know why I left. But I just cant bring myself to tell them.

Sometimes I wish I could have died instead of them. Btu than again. I wouldn't change it for anything more in the world.

I mean I love them I really do but I mean I just didn't want to get to close because im afraid of losing them all.

I know what I have to do but I need time to myself before I go back to them. I just hope that Alice knows this. I just needed to cool down before I tell them. I sighed and jumped back down and walked further away from my home and came across the one place where I feel more like im at home.

I sighed and said to myself "I wish you were still here Tyson." my voice cracked on Tyson's name. Emmett reminds me so much of Tyson. At least I can be happy that at least someone, in my new family… Reminds me of my brother.

Esme. She is just like Emma. I'm sure that if they meet each other. They would never separate for far to long. I sighed and stood up with a new feeling. And said in a strong voice.

"Today is the day that I learn to move on. That I let go of the past and move on to my future." I looked back at the pond that I sat beside for a while and smiled and said "But I can never forget my beloved brother and mother."

With those now said out loud I walked slowly back to the house thinking of a way to tell them.

* * *

_**So yeah not much longer before Jasper and Bella get together and sorry it took so long… **_

_**I have to blame Strawberry Panic (it's a new Anime that I just got xD) and I feel like im turning into a softy…. It's kind of sad…. And also… it's the reason why I haven't updated this story in a while… O-o so ummm yeah….**_

_**Also… Next chapter should be up with in a few days I hope. ^.^**_


	15. Why i Left, Agent's of the night

_I feel like getting this story done as soon as I can so I can have my sequel and a new story up in a few weeks. Because once again I have another story I would like to do and right now im planning on finishing up my other stories as quickly as I cant so I'm putting off to my reading… I'll answer your review's and everything…_

_I'll be working on this story along with The Tangled Web That Is My Life for a while.. But mainly this story because I really need to have it done. So im blessing you all with another chapter this soon._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer:_

_**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Edward: No**_

_**Me: Yes**_

_**Edward: Just give up you so don't own twilight.**_

_**Emmett: Eddie… She owns Twilight.**_

_**Edward: No she doesn't.**_

_**Me: YEP!**_

_**Emmett: *stands by Kayla* YES SHE DOES EDDIE!**_

_**Edward: Don't. Call. Me. Eddie.**_

_**Me: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… I don't… Own…. Twilight… But I own this story… ^.^ already didn't give you Bella.. I think I might make Alice take you shopping.**_

_**Eddie: O-0 NOOOOO!!!**_

_**Emmett: YES!**_

_**Jasper: Monkey's? Wait… Ahahahhahaha! Suck's to be you Eddie!**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV!**_

_We were all waiting for Bella to get back to the house thanks to Alice. Apparently Bella was going to tell us something very important. I sighed and laid out on a love seat. Waiting. I think I was going to go insane. Edward had finished fixing her house and we had all laughed at him because it just made him more mad._

_After a while we could hear the distance leave's shifting and we knew that Bella was walking. Everyone was sitting down and not talking and waiting for Bella to get here. It seemed like Mark and Heaven were getting close to each other. I'm happy for them, they really do make a cute couple!_

_Wait what am I thinking… Did I just think that? "Yes you did Jasper." Edward said chuckling. I glared at him and said in my mind 'Not a word of this to anyone… Or I'll kick your ass.' he nodded his head and I sighed and sat up on the love seat._

_10 minutes latter Bella walked in through the door and said. "I'm sorry." She walked over towards me and sat beside me with out even looking at anyone. She was looking at her feet the whole time._

_She sighed and said "Back when I was Human I had a brother named Tyson. Our vampire mother Emma took us in when our house was attacked by a different Vampire." She was fiddling around with her fingers and I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Letting her know that we want her to go on._

_Bella looked up at me and gave me a very small sad smile._

_I smiled back at her and she squeezed my hand back. "Tyson and me were changed into vampires but I was only bitten before he rushed down stairs to see why I screamed. Then the other vampire turned towards to Tyson and started to drink him and before Tyson could die. Emma came and saved us both." She let out a breath and if she could cry she would be._

"_But after that she took us in and we went to Italy, just for something to do. But that's when Werewolf's attacked Emma. Tyson went to help her and they told me to run but I stayed and once they were dismembered then the other werewolf's turned to attack me but I was so angry at them." A sob escaped her lips. "That's when I discovered my power and since that day I swore that I would never love anyone like a family or any way possible." She brought her leg's up to her chest and took back her hand._

_I moved closer to her and picked her up and placed her in my lap and wrapped my arm's around Bella and held her close to me while the sob's over took her. But she still went on and said "Ever since then I have been getting a hold of my powers and destroying them. It was my form of revenge against those Beasts. I swore I wouldn't love but I did anyways. I swore to protect those that are Vampire's from anything that harm's them. But I cant. I've never felt so useless in my entire life." She stopped talking as a heart wrenching sob took over her. Bella turned around in my arm's and wrapped her arms around me and dry sobbed into my chest._

_I told Bella that it was alright and that it would be okay, that it wasn't her fault... _

_When she finally clamed down Esme came over to the love seat and sat beside me and took Bella from me and rocked her and cooed to Bella that it would be alright._

_Emmett being the person he is put his finger in his mouth letting his saliva and the venom coat his finger and put his finger in Conner's ear shouting "WET WILLY!" __**(xD I really couldn't help it! I needed Emmett to do something .)**_

_Conner jumped and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK!" He turned towards Emmett and glared. Emmett got up and ran outside the house and Conner followed Emmett and then we couldn't see him anymore._

_Everyone was laughing including Bella. Esme and Rose just rolled their eyes. Bella got up and said "Agent Cupcake and Agent Teddy Bear. Report for duty at the Secret hide out." Bella, Sam, and Heaven all disappeared and left us all their. Alice rolled her eyes and Then Bella came back and said "Agent Pixie… Would you like to help?" Alice jolted up and said "Agent Pixie ready and willing Agent…" Bella smiled and said "Rainbow. Agent Shadow Rainbow."_

_**(Muwhahahahahhahahahahahha!!!! *chokes and cough's* O-o dam… need to stop the evil laughing.)**_

_I looked at Edward and the rest of them and sighed and said "This is going to be very interesting." Edward groaned and said "I'm actually kind of afraid right now." An evil sounding like Bella was heard from somewhere. I'm guessing they had the house wired with a PDA system. "Be afraid. Be very afraid of Team S. S. A. K. S. O. T. N. Also known as. Supper Sexy Ass Kicking Shadow's Of The Night."_

_Conner and Emmett came back to hear their team name and Conner's eyes went wide and said "Oh fuck it all.. I'm leaving you guys to defend for your self's. Every person for them self!" He turned back invisible and left us. While Edward's eye's went wide and said "We are officially doomed." I looked at Edward and said "What's going on?"_

_He sighed and said "Prank war… And they have Alice." my jaw dropped and then I sighed and said "Eddie you need to get a hold of your woman." He glared at me and said "At least I have one." Bella's voice came back and said "Eddie… Were going to get you FIRST!" Bella screamed out. Edward sighed and got up and shouted "BRING IT ON BELLY BOO!" Emmet looked at Edward and said "Hey… I'm the child like adult here.. NOT YOU!" Emmett tackled Edward and the both went flying through the door way outside._

_I chuckled and we could here Sam, Heaven, Alice, and Bella Giggling threw their PDA system. I walked outside and sat on the step's watching Emmett, and Edward go at it._

_**Bella's POV!**_

_I smiled at both Sam, Heaven, and Alice. "Operation Deep Sea is GO!" They all left and Alice has already told us the guy's would be gone. I walked to the cars and smiled evilly and Went straight to Emmett's Jeep. It was the newest one and to be honest. It looked just like a hummer… A box on freaking Wheels. I sighed and opened up the jeep and opened up the sun roof and closed the door's and got the water hose._

_After Five car's latter._

_Edward's Volvo, Conner's Hummer, Emmett's Jeep, Jasper's Truck, and Mark's Truck. Were all filled with sand on the bottom and then the rocks and then last but least the water. I smile and went to get the stickers and I put Bambi stickers on Edward's car. Shoe's on Mark's, Dress like sticker's on Jaspers truck. Naked girl stickers on Conner's car. I put a picture of Rose in a swim suit on the top of Conner's Hummer. I also put Mine, Sam's, Heaven's, Rose's, and Alice's under wear and bra's in the sand in the car's._

_It was Alice's idea. _

_For the under wear part. I really couldn't wait to see their face's when they to clean it out. I had placed Small Cam's every where in the garage. We also sent Alice out to go get Rose after a while of planning. It didn't seem right to leave her out. _

_I cant wait to see the boy's reaction's. _

_This is by far one of the most smallest Prank's I have done. The rest of the girl's were off doing something for their guy's wardrobes._

_Parentally Edward was going to play the part of a pixie. Mark Jasmine, Emmett, Sleeping beauty, Conner, Swan Princess, Jasper. Is playing the part of Cinderella._

_

* * *

_

_**Muwhahahahhaha!!!! I'm really looking forward to doing the reactions…. Teehee…**_

_Review please ^.^ _


	16. DRESS'S! Need to make a Deal with Pixie

_**Okay so here is another chapter for you!**_

_**I hope you all Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sam: OH MY GOD!!!!!**_

_**Heaven: . ATTACK OF THE EVIL BUNNIES! *runs away!***_

_**Me: O-o Heaven… there are no Evil bunnies here….**_

_**Sam: *squeals!* OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! *dances around the house singing candles by Hey Monday***_

_**Me & Heaven: O-o Sam… are you okay?**_

_**Sam: Ummm yeah why?**_

_**Me & Heaven: *laughs* You have a frog on your head.**_

_**Sam: O-o You're kidding…. Its not REAL!!! NOOOOOO NOT THE EVIL KING OF FROGS!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! *scmreas***_

_**Emmett: *Laughs at Sam.* Kayla!!!**_

_**Me: EMMETT!**_

_**Emmett: KAYLA!**_

_**Me: EMMY!!!**_

_**Emmett: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!**_

_**Me: o-O no you don't I do!**_

_**Edward: BOTH OF YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**Me & Emmett: *bows head's* We don't own Twilight. *Evilly grin at each other* EDDIE!!!! *Emmett jumps on Assward and pins him to the floor while I get the shaver***_

_**Edward: O-o What are you doing!?**_

_**Me: *turns it on and starts to shave off all his hair while laughing evilly! WITH EMMETT!***_

**_Emmett: BOW DOWN TO THE ALLMIGHTY KAYLA AND HER TRUSTY SIDE KICK EMMY BEAR!!!_**

* * *

_**Read & Review PLEASE!**_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV!**_

_All the guy's decided to go hunting while the girl's were doing their Secret Agent meeting… Conner didn't want to leave the house though… But we kind of forced him. "I hope you guy's are all happy now."_

_All of us looked at Conner and then he went on. "You know we left the girls all alone… Which means by now they could have done something very evil." We all looked at him and Edward said "Trust me… If Rose is helping them it's not going to be that big."_

_Conner looked at Edward like he had grown another head and said "Edward… No offence but yeah… I have lived with those girls for some time… I think I would know how bad Bella, Sam, and heaven are… Adding two more girls to that fire… Is like you wanting to go a plead for someone to kill you to make the torment stop. After a week… A week Edward and I was asking them to just lock me in a box… Why do you think I stay invisible most the time? Then Bella has the threaten me to come out of hiding."_

_Edward shrugged his shoulders and started to run back to the house with everyone following. Once we got inside the girls were sitting in the living room when all the sudden we couldn't move. Bella stood up from the couch. She looked towards us and said "Why hello boys!" she said in a sing song voice._

_The rest of them stood up and grinned evilly as well and she moved us towards our room's. Once I was in my room I heard tearing of cloths and then shouts and protest's. I was forcefully pushed into my closet and the girls all said. "Change." at the same time. "Of I will forcefully change you into those cloths we picked out." Bella sang happily. I sighed and got changed willingly while Conner, Mark, and Emmett were shouting "NEVER!", "YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!", "I SHALL BURN BEFORE I GIVE IN!" I changed into a very Cinderella like dress and sighed. I walked down stairs and Alice gasped and said "OHHH!!! THAT'S PERFECT BELLA!"_

_Bella giggled and went to her room… I think… She came back with 5 tiara's "No way in hell Bella." Bella came up to me and batted her eyes and said with a sexy pout. "Why not?" I was stunned and said shakily "Nu uh… No.. Way.. Bella." Edward came down the stairs and I looked up to see Emmett, Mark, and a very grumpy Conner at the top. Conner came down the stairs stomped right up to Bella and she smiled and turned towards Conner and kissed his forehead and said "Good boy!"_

_Conner grumbled and looked at Sam and pointed his finger at her and said "This is your fault!" She looked at Alice and then Bella and said "Now… Sweetie I only gave the idea of a princess… Alice made them and Heaven chose the characters!" He looked at Bella and sighed and sat down on the couch and said "What ever." Bella pouted at me and said "Jazzzzzzzzyyyyyyy….. Please let me put a Tiara on you… !!!!!!"_

_Conner huffed and said "Just do its Jasper…" I sighed and smiled at Bella and bowed my head and said "Yes master." She squealed and kissed my cheek and said "THANK YOU!" she placed a Tiara on my head while I stood their stunned. The place where Bella kissed my cheek felt like it was on fire and it felt like a electric shock that went from their to my heart. Emmett, Mark, and Edward had gotten their Tiara's and we had planned that once we were felt alone we would go and get clothing again._

_We had already checked and their was none._

_So we had to go to a store dressed like princess's It was going to horrid! Once the girls declared that they were going to go hunting and were out of range of us we all went to the garage. We all stood their in silent shock…_

…

"_NOT AGAIN!!! MY POOR BABY!" Conner screamed. I couldn't believe this…_

_Every car had one of the girls painted on their vehicles with bikinis. They were also filled up with water. I walked over to my beautiful truck and opened up the door with the number lock key pad… **(I have no idea what it is on those trucks for what it is called .) **_

_Water and sand and… I stood their frozen and saw bra's and under wear come out… I glared at my truck and said "It… Is…. On…." Edward looked at me and said "You know we cant win…" I looked at him and said "We have to make a deal with the Devil pixie herself." I said in a dangerous tone. Mark was still staring at his car mouth wide open._

_I sighed annoyed and looked at my truck and noticed that this was really hard to not just stand their and stare. I walked outside and followed Bella's sent. _

_I took off after her and im guessing that the others went after the other girls. Once I caught up to Bella I pounced onto her. I grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head while I startled her to the forest floor. _

_She gasped out of surprise and I growled at her. "One thing to make me wear a Tiara and a Dress… But to mess with my truck…" I glared at her and I could feel the lust coming off of Bella. "Jasper…" When I heard her whisper my name like that it sent a shiver down my spine. _

_I looked Bella in the eyes and said "You owe me a new truck." She nodded her head and said "Of course." her eye's twinkled and said "As long as I get to go with you to get your new truck." I smiled and said "Of course you do." I still felt the lust coming off of Bella and I couldn't but help think about how wonderful Bella was. She was like a child yet a very intelligent person._

_I noticed her desire__ pick up. Her eyes were staring at my lips. As I looked from her eyes to her lips. "Bella…" Her need spiked, along with the lust and desire__. We both slowly inched closer to each other's lips. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**!!!! Xd couldn't help it really I could… Perfect cliffy! I know this Is a short but somewhat crappy chapter but the next one will be better I promise!**_

_**Review PLEASE!**_

_**Love,**_

_**RangerRainbow (Kayla!)**_


	17. Oo PICTURE! Before i knew it happened

_**So I have a few things to let everyone know. I wont be updating some of my stories because as you all probably know I have 5 stories at once. I'm holding off on three or two of them.**_

_**I Always Come Back, (might be working on this one. not sure yet.)**_

_**A Black Rose For Your Death,**_

_**And their is such a thing called luck .**_

_**I'll still be updating The Tangled Web That Is My Life. ^.^ (only because me and my friend are working on this one together.)**_

_**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter… Because it is the Last CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! . I didn't want to get to into the story… Because really I had only planned to go to about 15 chapters…**_

_**^.^; so… Please don't hurt me… Because really I'm going to try and make this a long chapter but I don't think it's going to be that long…. . so please… Don't get mad if it's not that long...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_**Heaven: OH MY GOSH!!! THEIR GONNA KISS!?!?!**_

_**Sam: NOOOO!!! DON'T DO IT BELLA!**_

_**Edward: DO IT!**_

_**Alice: o.O DO IT!**_

_**Rose: . **_

_**Emmett: DO IT! Do IT!**_

_**Jasper: O.o ummm….**_

_**Bella: =-= LEAVE US ALONE!**_

_**Me: Alice…don't do it….**_

_**Alice:*innocent face* What?**_

_**Bella: =-= I don't like where this is going.**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't help but be drawn in by those glorious topaz eyes. They were always so warm and understanding. You couldn't help but fall in love with the depth of them.

When Jasper's lips connected to mine they felt like liquid fire. You couldn't help but melt at the touch of them. It was gentle yet it held so much meaning. Some times I would find myself day dreaming what it would be like. But this is by far better then just day dreaming.

I wasn't paying any thought to if anyone was near but I think I heard a click of a camera and when I heard someone snickering and giggling and then other's were chuckling. I pulled away from Jasper's lips unwilling and looked towards where I heard a giggling person.

Alice was holding a camera…

Jasper looked at Alice and I bet if he could, he would be blushing something terrible.

"Awww Princess Jasper and Noble Bella!" I looked at what Jasper was wearing and giggled. I hadn't really cared he was in a dress. Jasper growled and said "Alice." She danced back towards the house and said "Catch me if you can Jasper. Because you know that I'll know what happens." she tapped her head with her index finger and Jasper sighed and said "Please for the love of god don't show Emmett."

Alice turned towards us and said "Oh my dear brother. don't worry I have one of Emmett and Conner as well, as Mark!" Then she ran out of our site. I looked back at Jasper and said "So… How is my manly princess doing?" He looked down at me and glared.

I could help but giggle and he huffed and got up off the ground and held out his hand for me. I gladly took his hand as he helped me up.

Once I was up he tossed me over his shoulder and I screamed out of surprise. Jasper chuckled and said "Now… We must go cloth shopping and get a new truck for myself." I giggled and said "Alright Princess Jasper."

He huffed again and said "Please stop calling me that." I giggled and said "Only if you let me buy you a sorry present for disappearing all those years ago." He sighed and said "Alright." I shifted awkwardly on his shoulder and said "I can run you know." He chuckled and moved me onto his back.

I sighed and let him give me a piggy back ride… My head was rested on his shoulder and I closed my eye's and to be honest it sort of felt like sleeping at this point.

I couldn't help but smile at the cloud 9 feeling of it… What ever cloud nine felt like this was possibly a thousand times better to be with the person you wanted to be with since you first laid eye's on them.

But I just wished my brother were here with me. I know he would get along with everyone. I know for a fact that Emma would of loved Esme.

It almost felt like they would forgive me for loving a different family. I don't really know why. But it just did. Deep down I know they would want this for me and would love to see me happy.

But I don't think I was ready to just let go at this moment.

If only I could have saved myself for what I have done. But the one thing I know. Is that no matter how hard I try to tell myself to let go.

Everything happens for a reason. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a trap.

That trap is none other then the thing that most people call a happy ending so they say.

* * *

_**So there you have it. ^.^ there is a trailer for this story I'll put the links on my profile once my internet isn't being a douche.**_

_**If you liked this story then I will encourage you to read my other one's… But if you really like Bella having the people she love's being taken away from her I would suggest you read How Luck Can A Girl be… I have a sequel for it Going right now but im not typing it up at this moment.**_

_**I have other stories that need to get finished.**_

**_I will always answer my reviewer's ^.^ even if this story is done I SHALL ANSWER YOU! I love everyone that has read this story and I hope to see you're reviews in the near future for my other stories. So ta ta for now!_**

**_*bow's and hugs everyone!*_**


	18. AN

AUTHORS NOTICE FOR YOU TO READ

Now I know my writing strucher isn't that great... But just so you all know i'm redoing all my stories chapters and fixing everythng... So there might be more things i'll add to them... .

I'm going to fix my typing mistakes and make sure that everything flows seems how i didn't use a beta for just about all my stories but for the one's that I did i'm not going to touch at all... I will repost in my stories to let you all know that i have finished and if you wish to re-read them which you might actually want to do when i'm done because their might be a few changes... I'm not sure if i'm going to make new changes but i will list all the changes for you in the end, when i'm done fixng all my mistakes.

Thank you for reading my stories and reading them to the end... It makes me proud bow i just need to fix them so i'll be happy. I'll admit there are times where i go and re read what i wrote and soemtimes i wonder why the hell i didn't get get someone to beta my stories... =/

Love RangerRainbow (aka Kayla)


End file.
